Birth of a Legend
by Pokemon Help
Summary: An Alternate Pokemon Adventure...follow the adventures of Samantha, as she explores the world of Pokemon in this Highly Acclaimed series! Story runs in tandem with TV Show, with original story. COMPLETED
1. "Out of the Blue"

**Chapter 1**

****

It was a cool, crisp spring morning, in the month of March.

**_Route 2: Pallet Town to Viridian City_**

That was the only sign around the place. Otherwise, Route 2 was a pretty boring place indeed.

However, under the sign, was the most beautiful sight in all of Kanto. Her name was Samantha. She was a fair girl, at age 13, who sported long, flowing chestnut colored hair. Her eyes we as blue than a clear lake, on the morning after a rainstorm.

Samantha was a Pokémon trainer. She had been for one whole day now. She hailed from the town of Pallet. A quiet little place in the southern portion of Kanto. As all trainers do, she had a Pokémon too.

His name was Bobby. He was a Bulbasaur. Bobby cuddled up next to his new trainer, underneath the lone sign. He was quite an unusual Bulbasaur. His body was totally green, and the bulb on it's back was teal. To the unlearned people in the field of Pokémon, it was usually the inverse.

Unlike the majority of trainers from Pallet Town, Samantha did not enjoy a huge celebration, as did other departing trainers, such as her neighbors Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum. Nor did she receive her Bulbasaur from the great Professor Oak. In fact, yesterday…she never even dreamed of being a trainer.

Samantha had spent most of her days doing chores around the household. Her mother had died a mere 3 years ago. She had a little sister, and a father in the field of Pokémon sciences. Those rare times she had managed to steal away from housework, she'd go to the shores of Pallet Town.

It was her favorite place. Especially at the time her father came home from work. The sunset was always beautiful. Off in the distance, Cinnabar Island was gorgeous. The breeze was always pleasant, and seemed to make the young girl come alive.

On this particular day, it was to be the best day of her life. Her father had just received a major promotion in Silph Co. of Saffron City. Her father announced that day they'd be moving. Samantha mused to her self, and then asked her father if she could be excused from the dinner table. She wanted to go to her special place for one last time.

As she sat on a rock, saddened, she looked to her extreme right to see a Fisherman and a Swimmer having a Pokémon battle. The battle was quickly over. The Fisherman shook hands with the Swimmer after his swift victory. Samantha had watched all this. She tried to see who the two men were from her viewpoint, but couldn't seem to focus quite well. Something was distorting her vision. The bright light was coming from the middle of the sea. Samantha looked out to sea, to notice something clinging to a piece of driftwood. Whatever it was, it was causing the sunlight to refract off its body. Was it still alive?

Samantha knew that the creature was in danger. She took off her sandals and waded knee deep into the ocean. That is when she saw him—a Bulbasaur! What as it doing floating on driftwood anyway?

Looking back, she really should have known better. She had little time to ponder, for a wild Tentacool popped out of the water glaring at the young girl. It was a hideous jellyfish. As it approached Samantha menacingly, the pores on its head contracted, as it prepared to unleash an ACID attack at its target.

"No please! Don't!" shrieked the girl.

"Tentacool!" replied the Pokémon

Samantha cowered back in fear as it gathered up its poisonous blast. Just as it was about to unleash its attack, a blue vine shot out of nowhere and grabbed it by its left tentacle. The drifting Bulbasaur was obviously alive. The Bulbasaur glared at what it had caught. In another instant, the Tentacool was sent flying out to the depths of the ocean.

"Thank you so much! I can't believe how careless I was. I really should have known better." Samantha said to her savior.

"Bulba…bulba", it replied quickly.

The Bulbasaur crawled over to Samantha and looked her in the eyes. Samantha began to marvel its beauty. She had never seen anything like it before. As she went to stroke his forehead, the Bulbasaur collapsed in a heap at her feet.

Samantha knew there was no Pokémon Center around for miles…the only person she could turn to now was her neighbor—Professor Samuel Oak.


	2. "Pokemon Help!"

File Missing...eh, it's not that important of a chapter I promise. I'll find it soon. 


	3. "The Legend Begins"

**Chapter 3**  
****

Samantha stood there in shock, Bulbasaur in arms. She never quite knew what her father had against Pokémon anyway. She wasn't so shocked that he was standing there; it was more the fact that he held several Poké Balls in his hands.

"Why hello, Kurt!" Professor Oak said, "I can see you got my message"

Kurt stared at his daughter silently. In what seemed like an eternity to Samantha, her father finally smiled at her.

"Samantha", her father said, "I knew you'd come here someday."

"I…uh—well" was all she could manage to say.

"A father wants what's best for his daughter. I've noticed the way you've been reacting to moving. I know you don't want to move to Saffron City honey…so if it's OK with the good Professor, I insist that you stay here—and learn all about your new Pokémon."

"Fine with me. I'll start her out on her own quest just like my grandson…" Oak declared, "Looks like you have a big decision to make Samantha."

Samantha had a lot to take in at once. Her father told her a story on how he used to be a trainer with her grandfather, Kurt Sr. All the let downs, and gym losses—no wonder why he didn't like trainers.

Samantha looked at Bulbasaur the whole time she thought about her decision. Something between the two told her the right thing to say.

"I'll do it Professor! I'll do it daddy! I'll make all of you—and the whole town of Pallet proud!"

Kurt looked at his daughter. "It's settled. You have one week until we leave. I want you to stay here and learn. Then, you can go off on your own journey. When you reach Saffron, stop by Silph Co. and speak to me."

One week passed quickly. Oak explained to her the basics of Pokémon. Things along the lines of: How to catch, handle, etc. As Kurt loaded up the station wagon, Samantha stood silent. When the last bag was packed, Kurt kissed his daughter.

"Good luck honey. Mind yourself. We'll see you and your Bulbasaur in Saffron…"

With that, the family car sped away. Samantha waved, until it disappeared from sight. She walked back into Oak's lab, where he had packed her satchel.

"Here are 20 Poké Balls, 1 Pokégear, and 1 completely updated Pokédex…now what was I meaning to ask you?"

"Bulba!"

"Ah yes! Did you want to give this Bulbasaur a nickname?"

Samantha had given this no thought whatsoever. She looked down at the rare Bulbasaur…

"Bulba…bulba…saur!" he encouraged his trainer.

Samantha repeated, "Bulba…bolba…uh…Bobby?"

"Ah, excellent choice! 'Bobby' it is!" the Professor declared.

Oak waved as Samantha head up towards Route 1. He was somewhat proud to have taught such a talented young lady.

"Take care now Samantha! Take good care of Bobby! Remember, the Viridian Gym is closed, so Pewter City will be your first gym stopover!" he yelled.

Samantha waved back as she departed from sight.


	4. "Catch of the Day"

**Chapter 4**

****

Samantha continued on towards Viridian City. Before she knew it, there it was. She knew that she had to pass through the magnificent city, but why not see the famous gym first? She walked up to the gym, and sure enough, there was a sign on the door…

_**Gym Closed. Giovanni has retired. New gym leader expected soon—Pokémon League**_

Samantha sighed knowing she'd need to wait to compete for the Earthbadge. She quickly put it out of mind and started towards the entrance to the Viridian Forest.

Many interesting bug Pokémon were teeming all over the place in the forest. Samantha didn't really care for bugs though. She really wished that something different lived in the vast forest, other than those ugly bugs.

Just as if someone was reading her mind, a bush nearby shook, and out popped a Pikachu eating a berry. WOW! A wild Pikachu!

"Bobby...Go!"

The Poké Ball hit the ground, and her only Pokémon came out in a beam of light.

"Saur! Bulba!"

"Bobby," the Bulbasaur's trainer commanded, "use your TACKLE attack!"

Bobby landed the attack perfectly. The Pikachu was sent airborne. It landed hard on it's back from the impact. It sprung back up to its feet, and looked at its attacker, extremely angry someone had interrupted her lunch.

"Peee…kaaa...Chu!"

A blast of electricity flew at Bobby. The shock bounced with ease off the grass Pokémon's mighty bulb.

"Bobby…finish it with your SLEEP POWDER!" Samantha commanded.

A sparkling cloud of dust was released from Bobby's bulb, and flew towards the opposing Pikachu. The Pikachu fought off the attack's effects as long as it could—before it finally rested gently in the tall grass, fast asleep.

"Poké Ball…GO!"

The Pikachu was collected in a beam of red light. The Poké Ball struggled and struggled before it finally settled down, and the red light went off.

"Alright! My first catch! Great work Bobby!" she said…she could barely contain herself.

"Bulba!" replied Bobby.

Samantha picked up the Poké Ball with a huge smile. Her first catch, and it was the cutest Pokémon too!

As she gave Bobby a reward of 2 berries, a very short man jumped out of a tree and flew right at Samantha with a sword in his hands. Just before he could strike her, Bobby grabbed his arms with a VINE WHIP and flung him onto the ground.

The short man got up in pain, but quickly composed himself.

"Are you a trainer that hails from the Town of Pallet?" he asked.

Samantha still couldn't believe what almost happened to her. "Y—Yes. Who are you?!"

"My name is Samurai," he replied, "and I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!"


	5. "Return of the Samurai"

**Chapter 5**

****

The two trainers stared each other down. A single, gentle breeze flew by. Samantha's heart was racing. Her first Pokémon Battle ever!

Samurai, however, no expression on his face whatsoever. He didn't even seem to blink. "This will be a 3 Pokémon battle!" he shouted.

"But…I only have 2 Pokémon" Samantha sheepishly said.

"That is not a concern of mine fair maiden," Samurai said, "you are at a disadvantage then."

Great! How could her first battle ever, be a handicapped match? Just her luck!

Samurai felt a little sorry, but quickly regained his consciousness. "I choose you...Pinsir!"

Samantha took out her Pokédex, and it did its job:

_"Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokémon.  
The large claws on its heads and hands enable  
it to use powerful cutting and slashing attacks."_

"Go for it Bobby!" Samantha said.

"Pinsir! TAKE DOWN attack!" Samurai screamed.

"Bobby, quick! Counter with your TACKLE!" was Samantha's response.

It worked like a charm. As Pinsir tucked low for a take down, Bobby's tackle landed right between its eyes.

"Pinsir! Get up! Use your GUILLOTINE!" Samurai shouted out.

Oak had taught Samantha all about dangerous attacks like Guillotine and Fissure. She had to think fast. Suddenly something came into mind…

"Bobby! RAZOR LEAF!"

Although the attack wasn't very effective against Bug-Types, one of the leaves managed to get caught in the scratch made by Bobby's earlier tackle. The Pinsir fell to the ground in pain.

"Great work Bobby!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Silence, you were very lucky, that's all!" Samurai Retorted. "Go Butterfree!"

Samantha looked at the butterfly Pokémon and it's beautiful, yet poisonous wings. As she watched them flap, she got an idea.

"Bobby, come back here!"

Puzzled, her Bulbasaur trotted back to its trainer's side.

"I choose you…Julie!"

The Poké Ball hit the ground, and Julie popped out. The Pikachu shook its head, and then stared at her opponent.

"Butterfree! Let's show that electric rat! Gust attack!" Samurai yelled.

Julie stood there absorbing the flying attack with all the ease an electric type should.

"Julie! QUICK ATTACK!"

The Pikachu charged forwards at lightning speed, until it took the Butterfree down to the ground.

"Finish it with THUNDERSHOCK!" Samantha commanded.

"Peee…kaaa…Chu!" screamed Julie as she let fly a bolt of electricity.

The Butterfree writhed in agony, before falling to the ground at Samurai's feet.

"Quite clever" the short man said recalling his Pokémon. "Now you go…Yanma!"

Samantha had never seen it before. She withdrew her Pokédex again:

_"Yanma, the Clear Wings Pok_émon.  
_It is extremely fast, and has the ability to  
Unleash powerful waves of sound."_

Samantha contemplated. She looked at Julie's long ears, and the choice was obvious. She asked Julie to come back. Julie skipped happily back to her trainer, pleased by her victory. All Samantha had to do was point, and Bobby walked back into the battle.

"Yanma! SONICBOOM!" shouted Samurai.

Yanma flapped its thin wings at high speed. The wave of sound flew at Bobby, and connected. The blast sent Bobby back several feet.

"Now Screech!" Barked Samurai.

Yanma started to fill its tiny lungs, for the awfully loud attack.

Samantha reacted fast. "Bobby! Don't give it the chance! LEECH SEED!"

Out of Bobby's bulb, came a single seed, with the same color as its blue bulb. With great accuracy, it landed right in Yanma's wide-open mouth. The seed sapped most of the bug's energy. Sending Yanma to the ground at Samurai's feet.

Samurai looked surprised at first as he recalled his Yanma. He then shrugged, "Good match."

After healing their Pokémon with several items, Samurai went on to explain that he has been challenging every trainer from Pallet that passes by. Apparently, the last person he faced was some wacky-haired kid in a red and white hat…

Samurai took Samantha to a path and bid her farewell. The path led right to Pewter City.

"Coming you two?" she asked her Pokémon.

"Bulba!"

"Pikachu!"

Samantha smiled as they headed down the road.


	6. "Unexpected Surprises"

**Chapter 6**

****

Samantha made her way to the humongous Pewter City Gym. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she read the sign on the door:

**_"Gym Leader Has Gone on a Journey. See Flint."_**

Samantha uneasily open the large, stone doors with all her might. Opening the doors should have been part of the test, they're so heavy! Once open, she peered into the darkness of the seemingly empty Gym.

"He—Hello? Is there a 'Flint' here?"

The lights in the Gym snapped on. Flint stood there in all his mightiness…

"Are you to challenge for the Boulderbadge?" he barked.

"YES I AM!" Samantha barked back bravely. Boy, did she loathe bullies!

"Well you're in luck little lady," Flint said, "my son happens to be back in town today…you get to face him, instead of me."

Brock heard his cue and walked onto the battlefield. Samantha watched him, not taking an eye off him, as he prepared for battle. She would later learn that Brock had stopped by on his way back from some place called Valencia Island. He was heading towards Pallet Town to see Professor Oak, and just wanted to stop by to check on his family.

"This match will be a 2 on 2 battle to the end, no time limit!" Brock shouted across the way.

Samantha nodded in agreement. Judging by all the rocks around this place, this would be a cinch for Bobby.

"Go…ONIX!"

Brock's Pokémon came out of it ball roaring an intimidating roar.

Samantha smiled, as she knew she had the upper hand! "I choose you, Bobby!"

Bobby came out of his Poké Ball, with a determined look on his face. He probably didn't know this would be the easiest battle he'll ever have.

"Onix—GO! SLAM attack!" the leader cried out.

Bobby easily dodged the flying Onix as soon as it left the ground. Onix smacked down hard against the Gym floor.

"Bobby—RAZOR LEAF attack, now!" was Samantha's confident command.

The attack worked like a charm. The Rock/Ground Pokémon stood no chance against the sharp, rock-splitting leaves. Onix hit the floor in agony.

"Onix return!" Brock shouted.

"Guess your ROCK Pokémon are no match for Bobby, Brock!" Samantha said with overconfidence.

"One important lesson about Pokémon is to always expect the unexpected!" Brock shot back quickly as he reached for his next Poké Ball…

"Go—VULPIX!" Brock shouted.

"Vulpix!" the fire fox said after being released from its Poké Ball.

Samantha didn't expect a Fire-Type, but she was no fool either…

"Bobby…come back here!"

"Bulba! Bulbasaur, bulba!" it screamed.

Was he refusing? How embarrassing! How could this be happening to her—in a GYM BATTLE?!

"I admire its guts, but it sure lacks brains" was Brock's now overconfident comment.

"Vulpix—roast that weenie! FLAMETHROWER attack!"

Samantha gasped as the stream of flames came right towards her partner.

Just as the powerful attack was about to hit Bobby, the Bulbasaur pushed its lips together, and began to shake violently.

What Samantha would witness next, would forever change her relationship with Bobby. For at that very instant, a very powerful jet of water came out of the rare Bulbasuar's mouth. The water completely consumed every last flame, then the poor fire fox that was spitting them out. Vulpix fainted on the spot.

Both Samantha and Brock stood there awestruck. Brock called back Vulpix with his mouth wide open. Brock looked at Booby for a moment…

"Bulba?" the Bulbasaur uttered, wondering why everyone was staring at him.

Brock then smiled, and walked over to Bobby. After a moment of hesitation, he patted him on the head. Bobby responded to the kind touch with a smile of his own.

"I've seen this sort of thing before, you know. I noticed it when he first came out of his Poké ball," the wise Pokémon breeder admitted, "this is a very rare Bulbasaur. You can tell by this shiny, odd colored coat. You are very lucky to have Bobby as your partner, Samantha. I concede defeat…take this Boulderbadge. You are an excellent trainer!"

Samantha took the badge, still dumbfounded. Bobby and Samantha departed from the gym, after the wished Brock good luck on his journey to Pallet Town.

As they made their way towards Mt. Moon, Samantha looked down at Bobby. "Boy, I wonder what'll happen next."

"Bulba…" was Bobby's only reply.


	7. "The Tour Guide"

**Chapter 7**

****

_**"Mt. Moon AHEAD"**_

Samantha had been following the same signs all day long. She could _see_ Mt. Moon; she just couldn't seem to get there.

It was now a cool, clear Monday. Her weekend was great! Just one day ago, she had defeated Brock for the Boulderbadge. Of course the circumstances surrounding that victory still troubled the young trainer deep down inside, but she had to keep her feelings in check. How could it know water attacks? Was that a WATER GUN or a HYDRO PUMP? She thought it might be better if Bobby's secret powers were kept secret…for now. After all, who knows what else might come flying out of Bobby's mouth? As for Bobby, the rare Bulbasaur trotted behind his trainer, stopping here and there to smell the various kinds of flowers that Mt. Moon's base had to offer.

Samantha looked up to the sky pondering Bobby. Maybe it was in the sea that day, because it wanted to be. Maybe he was abandoned…but why?

She had little time to wonder, as she tripped over a small bump in the road, then landed right on her face! The force of the fall caused her to drop Julie's Poké Ball, forcing her Pikachu to come out.

Bobby came running over to his trainer. He nudged her with his nose on concern. Samantha looked up, a little groggy, "I'm OK you guys…"

"Bulba!" Bobby growled as he turned around.

"Pika!" Julie snarled as little jolts of electricity came out of her cheeks.

Samantha got up, wondering what her Pokémon were so disgruntled about. All Samantha could see in front of them was that rock she had tripped over.

"What's the matter Bobby? Julie? It's only a…"

The large round object she had just tripped over began to shake violently. It rolled over to reveal its true form…

"Jiggly?" it said as it rubbed the spot on its head where Samantha had tripped.

"A Jigglypuff!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Puff!" it cried in anger. It was upset, and rightfully so! Getting kicked so rudely in the head. The Jigglypuff was up prepared to fight its oppressor; inflated and enraged. Samantha looked at it for a moment, and admired its determination. She watched it uneasily, then finally sad to her Pokémon, "C'mon guys. Leave it alone. It's my fault anyway. Sorry for kicking you Jigglypuff!"

Her Pokémon did as they were told. Samantha picked up Bobby and held him in her arms tenderly as she continued up the trail. Julie decided to turn around for one last look at the Jigglypuff. As she turned around, she was met by a huge DOUBLE-EDGE attack that sent her flying past her trainer and Bobby.

"Pikaa!" she screamed in anger getting to her feet.

"That was very rude! You bad Jigglypuff!" Samantha said quite annoyed, "Go get 'em Julie!"

Samantha decide to let her Pikachu fight its own fight…after all, she was the one who received the cheap shot. Julie charged forward with a QUICK ATTACK that connected. The Jigglypuff got up, and countered with a ROLLOUT attack. Julie got up and stared down the Jigglypuff. The Jigglypuff's eyes were widening and seemed to light up…

"Oh no Julie! Look out!! It's gonna use its SING attack!" Samantha warned.

As Jigglypuff opened its small mouth, Julie let fly a SWIFT attack, knocking it down.

"Peee—kaaa-choooo!" Julie screamed as she let fly a THUNDERBOLT attack.

The recovering Jigglypuff was hit by the paralyzing blast head on. Jigglypuff spun around 2 times, then fell to the ground. Samantha gasped at what just happened. She felt awfully sorry that Julie had creamed the Jigglypuff with relative ease. Samantha took one of her last potions, and gave it to the hurt Jigglypuff. It recovered in no time at all. It got up and ran behind the nearest bush in fear of Julie. It peeked out to see if Julie was still there.

"Pika—Pi!" Julie warned.

"Sorry Jigglypuff", Samantha shrugged, "better luck next time."

Samantha called back Julie to her Poké Ball for a much needed rest. She started back up the mountain trail, Bobby close behind. The Pokémon Center was just ahead. The beaten Jigglypuff, ran up to Samantha crying in concern.

"Puff! Jiggly, Jiggly puff!" it shouted from behind Samantha.

"Hey I know! You can come along with us! You probably know your way around Mt. Moon better than we do anyway. How'd you like to help us?" Samantha excitedly said in hopes of finding a reliable tour guide.

"Jiggly!" the grateful Pokémon exclaimed.

Samantha tossed a Poké Ball onto the ground to make it official. Jigglypuff waddled over and excitedly hopped into the Poké Ball.

"Look at that Bobby…even an enemy, can turn out to be a new friend." Samantha said as she held the Poké Ball up to Bobby.

"Bulbasaur!" Bobby said as he sniffed the Poké Ball for inspection…


	8. "Dance of the Clefairy"

**Chapter 8**

The path soon brought Samantha to the base of the impressive Mount Moon. She had decided not to spend the night at the mountain's Pokémon Center, because she wanted to make better time. The darkness now made her slightly regret her decision, but she pressed onward regardless.

"Bulba…Bulbasaur!" yelled Bobby. Every time Samantha seemed to get two steps ahead of him, Bobby would panic. He cringed closely to the young girl's leg. One could determine that the rare Bulbasaur was afraid of the dark.

Samantha peered into the emptiness of the mountain's entrance. It looked intimidating, but she had a secret weapon. She bundled up her jacket and reached for her Poké Balls…

"Julie! Lianne! Come on out!"

The balls opened and shot out their beams of red light, as her Pikachu and new Jigglypuff were released from their confines.

"OK Julie! Give us some light!"

Julie charged up her electrical powers. Her cheeks lit up with an electrical glow, which easily increased visibility by 50 feet.

"Ok Lianne…lead the way."

"Jigglypuff!" replied Lianne as she dashed bravely into the cave, with Julie close behind. Bobby leaped into Samantha's arms shaking. She patted him on the head, giggling as she entered the dark cave.

The Jigglypuff obviously knew her way around the interior of the cave. What was assumed to be a 30-minute journey, became a 10-minute visit, as they reached Mt. Moon Square in no time at all.

"Julie, rest up."

"Chu!" Julie sighed as her cheeks dimmed down, making Bobby shake a little more.

"Great work Lianne! That was a nice shortcut! I knew I could count on you."

"Puff! Jigglypuff" Lianne replied with glee.

The shop atop the mountain had long since closed for the night. Julie and Lianne rested next to Samantha and her shivering Bulbasaur. Although the light from Julie's cheeks was gone, something else was brightening the otherwise dark Square.

"I wonder what that could be? Maybe another trainer…" Samantha trailed off. Her curiosity plagued her, as she got up for investigation.

She walked past the closed souvenir store, towards a little opening marked as the picnic area. Her eyes widened at the sight: A giant shiny, blue-green rock glowed before her very eyes.

"Hey guys, come look at this" she called over to her three Pokémon.

Lianne was the first to behold the sight. She seemed to smile in delight at the shiny blue-green rock. Julie seemed confused, that something could make more light than her on such a dark night. Bobby was a little bolder now that there was plenty of light to chase away the darkness. He tiptoed towards the rock for a closer look.

"Be careful Bobby!" Samantha warned.

As Bobby got to the base of the rock and began to sniff at it, a shadowy figure leapt down from atop the rock and smacked Bobby backwards towards his trainer.

"Clefairy!" it shouted with anger.

"OH WOW! A CLEFAIRY!" Samantha yelled out excitedly. She gripped a Poké Ball in hopes of adding it to her collection.

All of the sudden, several Clefairy came out from behind the shiny boulder, along with some Clefable. They all formed a circle around the rock, and began to dance. It was a pretty sight for any human to see. Samantha had forgotten all about attempting to catch the Clefairy as she watched the magnificent dance.

Bobby however, was not about to forgive the slap from the Clefairy as easily. He scraped his paws against the ground like a Spanish bull, and darted straight towards the Clefairy guilty of the attack.

"Clefairy?" it said in a confused manner.

Just as Bobby was about to land his TAKE DOWN attack, the Clefairy leapt aside. Bobby dove head first into the giant rock.

A large rumbling sound was heard. The Clefairy and Clefable fled in terror, all but the one Bobby tried to attack. Bobby shook his head clear, as the giant rock exploded into the night sky. Samantha leapt forward to catch her Bulbasaur, who was sent flying from the blast. Tiny little fragments of the shining stone rained down from the sky. Samantha rubbed Bobby's head, while she admired the sight.

One little fragment landed on the lone Clefairy, and it began to glow brilliantly. It started evolving right before Samantha's eyes. Samantha pulled out her Pokédex:

_The Moon Stone.  
This rare rock can cause certain kinds  
of Pokémon to evolve on the spot._

"Whoa," Samantha said, "this could make me a fortune on E-Bay!"

The newly evolved Clefable jumped up and down with joy. It was happy to be a Clefable, after all.

Samantha's Pokémon were not happy at all. Bobby's head still hurt…and Julie and Lianne were scared of the raining rock.

One tiny piece of stone landed gently on the tip of Lianne's ear.

"Jiggly?" she said surprised.

Samantha's mouth opened wide as her Pokémon began to glow too. The metamorphosis stunned the young trainer, and her other Pokémon too. Soon, the glowing had stopped.

"Uh…Lianne?"

"Wigglytuff!" Lianne shouted happily.

Samantha rushed over to her friend, who had evolved into a Wigglytuff, and hugged her tightly. Julie joined in the group hug too. Samantha was so happy for Lianne, that she even shed some tears of happiness.

"Saur!" cried Bobby from a distance.

"Clefable!"

Samantha let go of Lianne and walked over to look at what Bobby and the Clefable were pointing at. The sign read:

_**Cerulean City: 2 Miles**_

Samantha called Julie and Lianne back to their respective Poké Balls and started walking in the direction which the sign pointed. She turned around with Bobby in her arms and waved a "Thank You" to the timid fairy Pokémon.

Clefable waved back, as Samantha and Bobby disappeared into the sunrise…


	9. "Is it Love?"

**Chapter 9**

****

Route 4 contained your average trainer. Being on a trail that lead down from Mt. Moon, most of them were Hikers, who liked to use rock Pokémon. Of course, this proved to be no challenge whatsoever for Samantha and her blue-green Bulbasaur, Bobby. Every one they fought went down in two hits or less. Every Geodude, Onix, and Ryhorn were no match for Bobby…

After a long day of battling, Samantha and Bobby felt they deserved a short lunch break. It was a beautiful spring day, in the month of April. After searching for the perfect spot to have a picnic, Samantha found the perfect place, and let out the rest of her Pokémon. The place was under a huge sign:

_**"Welcome to Cerulean City!"**_

Bobby, Julie, and Lianne impatiently awaited their trainer to serve out the food. It had been a long time since the last Pokémon Center! Samantha reached into her satchel, and pulled out a nice container, that held some special Pokémon food that Brock had given her. She placed equal portions of the food on 3 little napkins--one for each of her Pokémon friends.

"Tuff!" squealed Lianne as she nibbled on the delicious treat.

Julie seemed extremely hungry. The Pikachu didn't even seem to chew, as she gobbled down the food. Bobby in contrast, took his time—savoring each little morsel. Samantha was quite content with her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, along with Doritos and a Pepsi. As she ate, she marveled at how well her Pokémon got along. After they finished eating, Julie and Lianne ran off playing in a nearby bed of wild flowers. Bobby was using his vines to see how many butterflies he could catch.

Samantha giggled at the sight, and then went back to her lunch. Another trainer approached her. She paid him no mind at first since she didn't feel like battling. Her Pokémon were having too much fun, she thought. She would have ignored it, if the trainer hadn't planted his feet watching her.

Samantha finally decided to look up. When she made eye contact with the boy, he began to blush…which in turn, made her blush a little. He was a big kid, about 14 by estimation. He had spiked green hair, which matched his eyes. His shirt was torn, and tattered from many months of travel. His smile was the most beautiful smile Samantha had ever seen in her lifetime.

After awhile, the boy shook his head and composed himself. He held a Poké Ball right up to Samantha's face.

"You're mighty purdy lil' lady, but I still want to challenge you to a one on one Pokémon battle."

Samantha thought about it for a minute. Bobby must have heard the word "battle", because he ran right to Samantha's side and stared down the challenger.

"You got it big boy!" Samantha said looking down at her Bulbasuar's determined face.

"I'll choose you Sandshrew!" the boy commanded, his Pokémon coming out of its ball.

"Go for it Bobby! You're strong against those Ground-Types." Samantha said.

"Ha! That's what you think!" the boy whispered to himself.

"Bobby! Use your RAZOR LEAF!" was Samantha's first command.

"Sandshrew, deflect them!" the kid replied in the same tone of voice.

The Sandshrew leapt into the air and rolled itself into a sphere. It knocked every single one of the razor-sharp leaves out of the air, not leaving a single scratch on its hide.

"OK Sandshrew let's end this one quick, old friend! FISSURE strike!" the boy yelled.

With that, the Sandshrew leapt into the air and pointed both its paws towards the ground. It looked down and began spinning in a drilling motion.

Samantha knew what that meant. She would have to think fast!

"Bobby…grab it with your VINE WHIP!"

With that, Bobby's vines shot out quicker than lightning, and snatched the Sandshrew out of the air. The vines wrapped around the Ground-Types arms and legs. Bobby took what he had caught, and held it up high into the air.

"He can't deflect if he can't move Bobby!" Samantha told her Pokémon, "WATER GUN!"

The boy was obviously taken aback by that strange command. Bobby's lips pressed together, as he released a powerful jet of water. Sandshrew writhed in pain, before Bobby took his vines, and slammed Sandshrew headfirst into the ground repeatedly.

The Sandshrew still got up, panting. It turned and looked at its trainer desperately, before falling back down to the ground.

"Yes! Great work Bobby!" Samantha said picking up her Bulbasaur and giving him a hug.

"Bulbasaur!" Bobby shouted with pride.

Samantha and the boy exchanged looks. The boy looked like he was still in shock over the loss, so Samantha smiled a kind of flirtatious smile at him. She reached in her satchel, and removed her last Super Potion. The boy watched the beautiful young woman tend to his Sandshrew's injuries. Samantha meticulously sprayed the potion on every one of Sandshrew's aches.

"He'll be fine…but you BOTH look tired," she said rather whimsically, "why don't you have lunch with me?"

"Well—I dunno. I mean I really should be going to Pewter City now…" the boy was hesitating.

"Aw, c'mon! It'll be fun…and I can tell you all about Pewter while we're at it!"

So finally, the boy decided to take some of Samantha's sandwiches off her hands. He ate the food quickly, but not too sloppily.

"I gotta hand it to you," the boy said, "Sandshrew and I don't lose very often. Here, have a look!"

The boy pulled out a jewelry box. He opened it before Samantha to reveal six badges. Pretty standard. He had six of the eight Kanto Gym Badges: lacking only the Boulderbadge and the Earthbadge.

Samantha reached into her jacket's pocket, and took out her Boulderbadge.

"I've been on this quest for a little over 1 year now", the boy said, "that's the next badge I need."

"Well he likes to use the Rock-Types…" Samantha started to say.

But it was no use; the two kid's eyes became locked. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Saur?"

"Pika?"

"Wiggly?"

Her Pokémon looked at their trainer in confusion.

The boy took Samantha's soft, delicate hand into his. He raised it to his lips and kissed it softly. As for Samantha, she did not know what to think! It was like one of those movies…

"I…I…I think I'd better go to Cerulean's Pokémon Center and have Bobby treated!" was what she blurted out.

"Yeah I guess I'd better be going too. Here let me see that there PokéGear gizmo." The boy said.

The boy took her PokéGear and recorded his phone number. It beeped in conformation if recording it to its memory.

The boy thanked Samantha and headed toward the entrance to Mount Moon. Samantha could have sworn she had forgotten something…uh-oh!

"HEY!" she yelled to him, "What's your name?!"

"My name is AJ!" he yelled back. "You got my phone number—so keep in touch!" He waved one last time to Samantha before entering the dark cave.

Samantha held her PokéGear to her chest, and sighed…


	10. "The Water Daisy"

**Chapter 10**

****

Samantha had never even experienced love before. After all, she just turned 14 a few weeks ago. She had a crush on Gary Oak, but he never knew her secret. She skipped giddily along the roads of Cerulean City. She did not care how many people stared at her happiness, as she entered the Pokémon Center. After Nurse Joy had healed all 3 of her Pokémon, she collected their Poké Balls and headed out the door. Samantha knew that love would have to wait this time. She had a more important task at hand today…

The Cerulean City gym was huge. She read all about the fabulous water shows performed by the Sensational Sisters, in Poké-World magazine. The main entrance was locked. She looked up to note the sign on the door…

**_"Shows are CANCELLED Today. For Pokémon battles, SEE DAISY."_**

A long, blue arrow pointed the way. As she followed the signs, Samantha took out her Kanto Gym Guide book. As she had thought, the sign told differently from what the book said. Her book said the leader was MISTY. That is all it said.

"Must be out on that journey with Ash still," Samantha muttered, "Guess Brock was right…"

She kept following the arrows as the pointed the path through the huge aquariums of Water-Type Pokémon. She finally reached a door with a picture of the Cascadebadge on it.

Samantha drew in a deep breath, and then opened the doors to reveal a huge battlefield, suspended above a giant pool of water. Some Goldeen were swimming playfully around the battlefield's extremities.

"Daisy?" Samantha called out.

A spotlight came on and shone brightly on the lone sensational sister. She was easily 20 feet high above the pool, standing on a diving board.

"Are you, like, here for a Gym Match?" she called down.

"You bet I am!" Samantha yelled back.

Daisy took a very elegant dive from the board. She hit the water, without making a single splash. She swam over to where her gym bag was, and removed her towel to dry off.

After composing herself, Daisy reached into her bag and pulled out 3 Poké Balls.

"A three on three battle! Do you accept?" the leader asked.

"Yes I do!" Boy what a relief to Samantha. She FINALLY had 3 Pokémon to do battle with!

"FINE! Go KINGLER!" Daisy commanded. Her Poké Ball hit the ground, and the humongous crab stood before its trainer, snapping its claws to intimidate its foes.

"Go for it Bobby!" Samantha said opening his Poké Ball.

Bobby came out looking good as new from his Pokémon Center treatment.

"Kingler! CRABHAMMER!" Shouted Daisy.

Kingler rushed forward and cleaned Bobby's clock. Bobby slowly got up, and shook the cobwebs out…

"Bobby…use your RAZOR LEAF!" Samantha commanded

"Kingler! HARDEN!" Daisy retorted.

Kingler's body shone brightly and seemed to turn to a shiny, golden metal. Every single on of Bobby's leaves bounced right off of it.

"Now use your VICEGRIP Kingler!"

Kingler sprung forward, hoping to literally cut Bobby's winning streak short!

"Bobby, remember the battle with Samurai? TAKE DOWN…just like before!" Samantha said.

Bobby knew just what to do. It was as if he had a bond with his trainer. He rushed forward and between Kingler's outstretched claws. His Take Down hit Kingler right in the kisser!

"BOBBY! VINE WHIP!" Samantha screamed.

Bobby's Vine shot out and wrapped around Kingler's mandibles. He hoisted the crab high into the air, and then slammed it headfirst into the ground, just like AJ's Sandshrew.

"Great work Bobby!"

"Kingler RETURN! You, like, did your best." Daisy said recalling her Pokémon. "Give it your best shot, Octillery!"

The weird octopus came out of its Poké Ball. It had to be the most hideous thing Samantha had NEVER seen. Her Pokédex would change that:

_"Octillery, the Octopus Pokémon.  
This evolved form of the REMORAID.  
Uses its good accuracy, to launch  
Powerful attacks from its mouth."_

"Another water type? HA! Bobby, another RAZOR LEAF!"

This time, Bobby didn't miss. Every last leaf sliced through the Water-type. Octillery still had some fight left in him though…

"Octillery! Use your OCTAZOOKA!"

Octillery shot its murky water right at Bobby. Bobby didn't mind the water, so much as the ink that landed in his eyes. Bobby was blinded, and could not see what would happen next.

"Now use AURORA BEAM!" Daisy commanded.

Octillery shot the beam of ice right towards Samantha's prized Bulbasaur. It connected and sent Bobby painfully down to 2 legs. The ice may have hurt the Grass-type, but it did manage to wash the ink out of his face. He had his sight back.

"Another AURORA BEAM, Octillery!"

"Bobby, hang in there! LOOK OUT!" Samantha cried out.

Bobby ducked the beam of ice with a look of anger on his face. He launched a RAZOR LEAF attack with all his might. This time, Octillery didn't have the strength to go on. Samantha won Round 2!

"Octillery return!" Daisy sighed. She had only one choice left in her arsenal. Before she could let fly her final Poké Ball, she was cut off by Samantha's arrogance.

"Haven't you had enough yet Daisy? Bobby can cut through any Water-type you have!"

"You just wait little girl!" Daisy finessed her hair back, "I choose you DEWGONG!"

The sea lion came out of its Poké Ball, and yawned. Samantha did not wait for an invitation.

"RAZOR LEAF!"

The attack wasn't as effective as Samantha had planned. Dewgong shut its eyes to block out the pain, since it still hurt somewhat. Bobby was exhausted after the series of attacks he had given, and received.

"Ok Dewgong honey! Like, send that runt packing! ICE BEAM!"

Samantha had no time to react as Bobby was blown away by the powerful attack. The Bulbasaur tried to get to its feet, but couldn't.

"It's OK Bobby…return sweetie." Samantha knew a loss would do Bobby good. She didn't want her Pokémon to get too overconfident.

"OK no more playing around Daisy!" Samantha said disgruntled, and fiercely, "Go get 'em JULIE!"

Her Pikachu came out of its Poké Ball. Julie was extremely happy to see some action, after Bobby had taken all the glory recently. Julie definitely had the heart of a warrior. She stared down the opposing Dewgong, which easily outweighed the little Pikachu by 200 or 300 pounds.

"Dewgong! TAKE DOWN!"

"Julie, AGILITY!"

Dewgong crashed to the floor. Julie began to run in circles around the Dewgong at lighting speed. Dewgong seemed very confused every time little Julie ran by. The circles got smaller and smaller gradually. A drop of sweat began to form on Dewgong's forehead.

"GONG!" it cried out in panic.

The seemingly many Pikachu stopped all at once behind the massive Dewgong all of the sudden. Julie's cheeks began to sparkle and fizzle.

"JULIE! THUNDERBOLT!"

"Peee—kaaaa—chooooo!"

The powerful electric jolt hit home hard. Dewgong glowed with all of Julie's electricity. It shuddered, and passed out cold on the gym floor.

Daisy looked down at Dewgong's charred, thick skin. She held out her Poké Ball and collected her Dewgong in a beam of red light.

"Nice job Dewgong honey. WOW! You really are a well trained gal after all little lady," Daisy complimented, "I guess the only thing left is to give you this…"

Daisy clapped her hands twice, and a Seaking surfaced to the top of the pool. Using its WATER GUN attack, it soaked Samantha with water getting her soaking wet.

The young girl from Pallet wasn't expecting that, and began to get all panicky. Daisy giggled at the sight. Before Samantha could vent some anger, a trickle of water came off her head. As it broke on her hands, a Cascadebadge was revealed.

"Good shot Seaking!" Samantha laughed. "Look Julie, a Cascadebadge!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" Julie smiled.

Samantha shook hands with Daisy, and then departed from the Cerulean City gym. Boy, this was her proudest victory yet! Who should she tell first? She had many, many options with this cool PokéGear! She had to let **someone** know! She could not decide, but her PokéGear did for her with a sharp, long ring…

"Hello?"

"Is this Samantha?" the voice on the other end inquired.

"Yes it is…"

"Hey you…it's AJ! Comin' to you live from Pewter City!"

"Hey AJ, what's up?"

"I just got my 7th badge a few minutes ago! Man, that Flint guy sure was tougher than I though he'd be!"

"Congratulations! Julie and I just won the Cascadebadge!"

"I knew that you would! Say could you tell me who the leader of the Viridian City gym is?"

"Well, when I walked by it, it was closed…"

"Aw, shoot! Oh well, I'll stop by and see if they're open yet. So where are you going now?"

"On to Vermillion City!"

"Well that guy loves the Electric types, so you better be ready!

"Yeah—look who you're talking to!" Samantha laughed.

"OK I'll talk to ya later. Good luck there, Sammie!"

"Thanks AJ, I will."

She smiled a huge smile after she hung up with AJ. She took Julie into her arms and giggled.

"Pika?" Julie said looking confused.


	11. Lost Chapter 1 "Bobby's Past"

_This chapter is a Cross-Over from a great story on FF.net, called "The Pendant".  
You can read this and other great stories by my inspiration Blitz, by clicking those links._

**Lost Chapter 1 (Chapter 11)**

Samantha made her way to the tip of Cerulean Cape. All the townspeople including Daisy, insisted that she go meet Bill, the famous Pokémon researcher.

"Boy this is a long walk Bobby," Samantha grunted.

"Bulba!" Bobby replied.

Samantha, crazy as this sounds, actually wished she could TALK to Bobby. She wanted to know where he came from, and why he knew water attacks…the more she though about it, the less sense it made to her. The very question burned in her soul. This journey was made harder by the fact that she had no person-to-person conversations anymore. Sure there was AJ on the PokéGear, but it wasn't the same as staring into those nice eyes…What IF should could talk to Pokémon? She'd ask Julie why she loves fighting. Or why does Lianne like eating so much?

She finally came to the lone house upon Cerulean Cape. It was locked, as USUAL…with a note on the door:

_"Gone to install a new TRADE MACHINE!  
See You in Goldenrod City! —Bill"  
_

Goldenrod City?! That was all the way in Johto!

"Great! All that walking for nothing!" She yelled at the door.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur…Saur!" Bobby joined in…

"Oh well. I guess we should crash here tonight. By the time we get back to Cerulean City, it will be about 3 AM, and I need my beauty sleep!" Samantha declared.

"Saur!" Bobby agreed. "Bulba? Bulbasaur??"

See! That's why Samantha wanted to know what Bobby was saying. He saw something, and she doesn't know where or what! But off in the distance, she saw what Bobby was growling at. All she could make out was a light on the beach, so she crept over quietly to the hills above the beach.

Along the shoreline across from Bill's house, Samantha saw a Flareon and a Charmander. The Charmander seemingly had its right arm over the Flareon's shoulder. The Flareon rested its head against it paws, which had something between them.

"Aw how cute!" Samantha whispered so not to be heard. The Flareon's sensitive ears twitched for an instant, and it whispered over to the Charmander…

"Charles, there's someone over there up on that hill above us." She said in her Pokémon language.

"I'll go take a look Flare." Charles replied.

Charles turned around, to barely make out the image of a young woman.

"It's just another trainer!" Charles said annoyed.

"You don't think that trainer will try to capture us, do you?" Flare asked with concern.

"I hope she does!" Charles said confidently, "Remember? We came out here to get better!"

"Yeah but we can't battle now. We have this little one here to look after…"

Flare motioned down to the space between her paws. Occupying that space, was a baby Cubone—sound asleep.

"Hey you know I love that little guy. But I think I should go and scare her away, while you watch him. I can handle it." Charles said.

"Okay…but be careful Charles! Remember what Ryna told us about other trainers."

Charles got up and strutted over towards the peeping-tom trainer.

"Charmander!" he screamed out menacingly to Samantha.

Something inside of Samantha made her feel wrong. She didn't want to fight this particular Charmander for some reason unbeknownst to her. She soon put her finger on what bothered her.

"Hey there little guy. I don't want to fight you—OR that Flareon. You belong to someone else…right?"

Charles stood there in shock. How did she know _that_?

"How the heck…" Charles blurted out. Of course, that only registered as "Charmander" to Samantha.

"I mean come on! How many WILD Charmander or WILD Flareon do you see everyday. Besides, Flareon evolve from Eevee. But only if a _human_ exposes them to a Fire Stone. So both of you must belong to someone else." Samantha said wisely.

Charles has to admit, he was impressed. The average trainer would've tossed a Poké Ball first, then asked such questions.

"Yeah! You tell that Charmander, Samantha!" another voice boomed out of nowhere.

"Samantha?" Flare said. She immediately lowered her head in sadness. "Sam…"

"Calm down Flare! It's not the same Sam. And who the heck said that anyway?!" Charles sneered in anger. He hated it when Flare got upset.

Bobby stepped out from behind his trainer. He took long strides, until he was directly in front of Charles. Charles stood there with his mouth wide open. What was _this_ Bulbasaur doing here?

"Long time no see…" Bobby said to Charles.

"Oh my God! How the heck are you…I mean…didn't you…"

"Oh yeah—I remember you…'Charles' is it? I remember you _VERY_ well!"

"But that day…on Cinnabar…that day…" Charles spoke gravely as he went into a flashback…

It was a warm morning, as far as winters go. But then again every day was a warm one on Cinnabar Island. The tourists had gone home for the winter. The island may have been warm, but the waters were about 50 degrees!

Charles' mind focused in on the tiniest house on the island. That is where his very first trainer, a little old lady named Bette, resided with her favorite Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur.

Charles hated remembering that particular day, because it was one of his saddest memories. Bette passed away that day, survived only by her 3 Pokémon.

In Bette's will, she had asked that Squirtle and Charmander be given to the great Professor Oak of Pallet Town. So that they could have their lives started anew with a brand new trainer. As for the Bulbasaur, the rare creature was to be released into the wild.

Ever since he was born, Charles had a trainer. As a baby, he was given as a gift to Bette. He had never had the grand experience of being WILD. The one thing he didn't know the feeling of. He never really thought about it much until that day. That one fateful day…

Extremely jealous of the Bulbasaur, the Squirtle had a plan. Squirtle too, was never wild. Jealousy forces a mind—human and Pokémon alike—to think horrible things. The Squirtle would release the Bulbasaur…into the cold ocean! Where he had always longed to be… Squirtle had asked for Charles' help, but he wanted no part of watching another Pokémon suffer.

The Squirtle went on as planned. Using sunflower seeds and rose petals, he lured the Bulbasaur away from the house. As for Charles, he agreed to pretend he didn't know what Squirtle had planned for that night. So he stayed behind. In doing so, Charles' conscious started to get to him. That blue-colored Bulbasaur was Bette's favorite. It burned Charles inside out…he had to stop Squirtle.

When Charles arrived at the oceanfront of northern Cinnabar, Squirtle had already gotten the Bulbasaur onto the raft. Squirtle was about to let the raft drift, by letting go of the rope.

"WAIT! STOP!!", Screamed Charles running to stop the Squirtle. As he ran to halt the evil plot, Charles tripped over a small rock. In one last desperation, Charles launched an EMBER attack at the Squirtle. The Squirtle quickly WITHDREW into his shell. The ball of fire connected with the rope behind him, burning it clean through.

The Bulbasaur had just finished his last delicious rose petal, in time to see the fireball break the rope that held the raft. It franticly used VINE WHIP and grabbed onto the peg the once held the rope. The peg was of fire, so it couldn't hold on much longer. With an evil grin, the Squirtle grabbed the Bulbasaur's vine, and bit it hard with BITE attack, forcing it to let go. The phrase it screamed next, the very first time Charles heard it talk, would haunt him for the rest of his life:

"I'll get you for this you stupid Charmander! You dumb Squirtle! You can't get rid of ME so easily! I'll…get…you…" it shouted as it disappeared from sight.

Charles came back to reality in time to see Bobby right in his face.

"I told you I'd survive! I told you I'd get even for what you did to me…what you took away from me…now it's time to pay the piper you stupid lizard!" Bobby said gritting his teeth together.

"But…But I tried to help you!" Charles could barely let out of his voice.

"Yeah…you HELPED me alright!" Bobby yelled as he charged and hit Charles with his TAKE DOWN attack.

"BOBBY! I thought I said we weren't going to fight this Charmander! Stop it this instant!" Samantha commanded firmly.

Samantha obviously had no idea how personal this was to Bobby. Nor did she have those answers about Bobby's past she desperately longed for. A real shame Samantha couldn't understand Pokémon language like the trainer which Charles and Flare could. Otherwise, she'd have those very answers…she would have solved ½ the mystery of Bobby.

"You aren't going to believe me?" Charles said getting up, "You are too stubborn to hear the truth 'Bobby'. Now, we FIGHT!"

Samantha felt powerless. Her knees were weak. "They look like they're going to kill each other!"

She held out a Poké Ball.

"Bobby RETURN NOW!"

"Stay out of this Samantha!" Bobby hissed smacking the Poké Ball out of mid-air. The angry way that he uttered "Bulbasaur" to Samantha, made her begin to cry. She did not want to see this happen.

"That's it! I'll GET YOU!" Bobby cried in rage.

"This is for your own good you stubborn, stupid Bulbasaur!" Charles cried back—unleashing a FLAMETHROWER attack.

Bobby took the painful hit, but refused to go down. Too much pride was on the line. "All those years I spent floating place to place…all the suffering and cold nights at sea…eating Goldeen just to stay alive—who ever knew I'd make it to show you THIS!"

Bobby pushed his lips together…and let fly a HYDRO PUMP attack.

Charles never saw it coming. The powerful water attack completely drenched the Fire-type's little body sending him to the ground in agony.

"Now 'Charles'…REVENGE IS MINE!" Bobby growled wrapping a vine around the Charmander's neck. "But I'm not like you and that dumb Squirtle…I will never sink to your murderous level. You just remember this—I may not have finished you today…but next time you may not be so…"

"NOOOOOO!" Flare cried seeing Charles being strangled. Flare jumped into the air. Her eyes turned crimson red with power. A barrier of shielding fire surrounded her entire body. She unleashed the HELLFIRE attack right at Bobby. Bobby had to let go of Charles just so they BOTH didn't get wiped out! A large wall of flames now stood between Bobby and Charles with Flare.

"I don't know what your problem is you mean Bulbasaur, but you had better cool it. Before I give you a SERIOUS attitude adjustment!" she called through the wall of flames as she helped Charles get to his feet.

"Hey…you go _your_ whole life knowing you were almost killed by someone you THOUGHT was your friend, Flareon." Bobby said in a much more humble voice.

The HELLFIRE subsided. So did tempers.

"Look 'Bobby', I know you think I tried to kill you…I know nothing will change your paradigm on that." Charles paused to let Bobby nod. "But I know I can prove my innocence…"

"Listen 'Charles', I can never forgive you…I hope you realize that."

"I understand 'Bobby'. Here's what I want you to know. You should find that damn Squirtle. He did it…and if you ever see him, beat him up…just as you did me. BEAT the truth out of him!" Charles said.

"I might just do that—but until then…GOOD DAY!" Bobby said bluntly as he turned away.

"WAIT!" Flare called to Bobby. "What about…_HER_?"

Flare motioned towards Samantha. She was bawling out of control. Upset watching Bobby physically disobeying her…having witnessed a HELLFIRE attack, which nearly took her Pokémon's life.

"Oh my goodness! What have I done?!" Bobby cried out, "How can I make it up to Samantha? She's probably afraid to even look at me now."

"Serves you and your stupid revenge right!" Flare barked. "But I know that every Pokémon deserves respect from the ones the call 'master'" Flare wisely commented.

"Yeah I feel bad 'Bobby'. It's our fault too. How do we make this up to you and your trainer?" Charles inquired.

"How should I know?!" Bobby sobbed. After a battle with Charles…after all he had endured—it was awful to discover the one thing that broke his large pride—was his love for his trainer…the one person who had ever loved him as much as Bette. The person who saved his life…the person he felt eternally indebted to.

"I've got an idea…" Flare sighed.

Flare walked back over to where the little Cubone slept peacefully. She gingerly looked down at the abandoned baby Pokémon that Charles had found 2 days prior. His parent or parents, no doubt capture in the wild. That happens all the time. How a family of wild Pokémon, can be ruined by on trainer. Flare spent the last 2 days nursing it back to health with Charles.

"Charles—let's give that girl our little Cubone…" Flare said.

"WHAT?! Why would we do that?" Charles rebutted.

"Can't you sense something in that girl Charles? I know that she is a kind an loving person, but I…I feel…something else about her." Flare said listening to her conscious.

"Yeah—otherwise, how could she have known we had a trainer already?" Charles added.

"Let me handle the 'CUTE' stuff…" Flare winked.

Flare smiled walking past Bobby and towards Samantha, who was still crying uncontrollably. At the sight of Flare approaching her, Samantha took a few steps back in fear until her back was against a tree. Flare trotted to Samantha's side and nuzzled against her leg affectionately.

"Flareon" she told Samantha.

Samantha opened her scared eyes, to see the Flareon actually showing a sign of affection to her. Samantha sniffled a bit, then reached her shaky left hand to touch Flare.

After letting Samantha pet her for a while, Flare took her right pant leg into her mouth and tugged on it. She pulled at it and tried to get Samantha to move with her.

"Wha—What? You want me to follow you?" Samantha said between tears.

"Flareon!" Flare answered.

Samantha followed Flare to the spot where the little Cubone rested.

"Awwww! How cute!" Samantha said…forgetting why she was so upset.

"Bulbasaur!" Bobby said leaping into Samantha's arms He nuzzled his head against her neck.

"Oh Bobby…I'm so sorry! I just thought you didn't want me as your trainer anymore…" Samantha hugged Bobby close to her.

Bobby leaped out of her arms and onto the ground. Flare nodded to him, and he used his vines to hoist Cubone up into the air. His vines swung around, and placed the sleeping Pokémon into Samantha's arms.

"Oh no Bobby—this Cubone isn't ours…"

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" Bobby urged.

"You mean they want _me_ to take care of it?" Samantha could not directly understand Pokémon talk, but she could see what Bobby was trying to tell her.

Cubone woke up to find itself in Samantha's arms. She held him as carefully as she would hold her own baby someday.

"Cubone?" it said confused.

It immediately began to snivel and cry.

"Oh don't cry Cubone!" Samantha said in a sweet voice. She reached into her satchel and removed a BERRY. Cubone stopped crying, took the berry, and swallowed it with one gulp.

Samantha put the Cubone over her shoulder, and patted its back lightly. Eventually it let out a loud belch.

She smiled and then began to tickle Cubone's stomach.

"Bone! Bone! Bone!" it laughed forcing Samantha to giggle.

Flare knew that she had made the right call. She motioned to Charles it was time to go. The two Pokémon bolted off to the South, while Samantha was distracted.

"Remember 'Charles' this isn't over!" Bobby reminded him.

"Just find that Squirtle!" was all Charles called back.

Bobby nodded his head. He went back to Samantha's side. She would soon notice, that Cubone was all hers now—Flare and Charles having departed. Bobby decided that, that news could wait. He just loved to see his best friend…smile again…


	12. "The Copy-Kat"

**Chapter 12**

****

Samantha came to the guardhouse to the south of Cerulean City. Like every single building in all of Kanto, this one had a sigh high above it:

**_"Welcome to Saffron City!"_**

Samantha never knew that she could reach Saffron so easily. This was where she was **supposed** to meet her family…but not for good while.

"I don't know Bobby…" Samantha said looking down to her Bulbasaur, "Should we go to Saffron NOW, or just go around it to Vermillion City?"

"Bulba!" Bobby responded.

"Okay it's settled then! Saffron can wait for now!" she exclaimed as she hoisted her Pokémon up into the air, then hugging him. "Let's go beat that Lt. Surge! The underground path is a few miles away…let's go!"

The path wasn't too far off. Maybe an hour, two hours…it depended on how fast you were walking. Samantha had to keep an eye on Bobby. Bobby loved being out of his Poké Ball. Samantha had decided a little while ago, that she wouldn't make Bobby stay in his ball all the time. He was to only return to his confines, if he were hurt in battle. As far as his last battle, Bobby handled the loss very well. He just went on as if it had never happened. An ICE BEAM was his demise…a chilly lesson he'd sooner forget.

After about 20 minutes into the walk, Samantha and Bobby came up to a theater-like building. As she wondered what kind of shows went on there daily, a young girl leapt out of the bushes in front of the building. She wore exactly what Samantha wore, and stood in the same stance, facing the young trainer from Pallet.

"Who are you?" Samantha demanded.

"Who are _you_?" the girl replied.

"Well I am Samantha of Pallet Town!" Samantha said definitively.

"Well I am Samantha _from _Pallet Town!" the girl responded.

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Knock it off!"

"Knock it off!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" another voice called out from behind the real Samantha.

"Aw, I was just playing around Duplinca!" the fake Samantha protested.

"You know better than to do that OUTSIDE of your house or this theatre! You can't be scaring away my customers!" Duplinca said firmly.

Duplinca looked up at Samantha, who was freaked out to say the very least.

"Oh you are a Pokémon trainer, huh?" Duplinca inquired.

"Well yes I am but I…"

"What do you say to a match? One on One!" Duplinca said cutting Samantha off.

"Well I guess…" Samantha shrugged. "So what Pokémon will you use?"

"**ALL** of them." Duplinca declared abruptly.

"_ALL_ of them?" Samantha asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Go and show her Ditto!" Duplinca shouted tossing a Poké Ball to the ground.

"Ditto!" Ditto squealed.

Samantha looked over the pink blob. It looked like a giant piece of bubble gum to Samantha, but to her PokéDex, it was something else:

_"Ditto. The transforming Pokémon.  
Ditto has one attack, TRANSFORM…  
Which allows it to copy the DNA of any Pokémon_"

"What a neat Pokémon!" Samantha exclaimed. "OK then—I choose you…Lianne!"

"Wigglytuff!" Lianne shouted in happiness after coming out of her Poké Ball.

Samantha knew she had to take care. After all, it was Lianne's first battle against another trainer.

"OK Ditto! TRANSFORM!" Duplinca commanded.

Ditto did as its trainer instructed. It transformed into an exact copy of Samantha's Wigglytuff.

"WOW! That's perfect! Right down to Lianne's nice eyes…" Samantha said in awe.

"Tuff? Wigglytuff?" Lianne asked the Ditto in confusion.

"Wigglytuff!" Ditto yelled back.

"Enough talk! Ditto, DOUBLE-EDGE!"

"Lianne…it's not the real thing! Show that Ditto a real DOUBLE-EDGE!"

The two Pokémon collided at the same time. The force of the impact rocked the ground on which the two trainers stood.

"Hang in there Lianne!"

"You too Ditto! Give it a BODY SLAM!" Duplinca said.

"No way! Counter that with a POUND attack!" Samantha retorted.

While Ditto tried to crash all its weight down, Lianne smacked it right in the gut, sending it to the ground in pain.

"That's it Ditto! Now it's time to use SING!"

"Lianne, SING before that faker does!"

Both Pokémon began to sing at the same time. Samantha, the fake Samantha, and Duplinca knew better, so they covered their ears to block out the melody. Bobby did not know any better, and was quickly fast asleep. As the singing went on, both Wigglytuffs got groggy and sleepy. It was a matter of time before both were fast asleep on the ground.

"Well that was a disappointing end result…" Duplinca shrugged.

"I don't believe there is any better way for battles to end, than that!" Samantha said with wisdom. "Hey that TRANSFORM was cool!"

"Thanks. It isn't easy to train a Ditto." Duplinca replied picking the sleeping Ditto up into her arms.

"Yeah—but wouldn't you have to know every attack, that every Pokémon can possibly know, to actually be a Ditto trainer?" Samantha asked.

"Actually, that's half the fun of being a Ditto master." Duplinca said with a big smile.

"Hey can I battle her Duplinca? I can take her! You know I can!" the younger girl shouted out.

"You know something little sis, I'm getting tired of your behavior. How's this? If you win, I'll lay off of you copying…but if you lose, you have to go back home to Saffron City!" Duplinca said to her sister.

The little girl nodded. "I, Samantha of Pallet, challenge this look alike to a Battle!"

"Ha!" the real Samantha yelled, "You aren't better than I am…I am the real deal here!"

"Oh yeah?!" the young girl said, "I choose you DODRIO!"

The triple headed bird came out of its Poké Ball in a flash of bright light. With Bobby asleep, Samantha had two options…her new Pokémon…or Julie. Hmmm…the choice was obvious!

"Go get that bird brain Julie!" Samantha said tossing her Poké Ball into the air.

"Julie—SWIFT ATTACK!"

Julie reached back behind her and lunged forward very quickly shooting several little stars at the Dodrio.

"Oh yeah!" Samantha's look alike shouted out, "Use MIRROR MOVE Dodrio!"

Dodrio tilted all three of its heads back, then forward quickly, launching the same exact stars as Julie had. Julie took the hit, but got quickly back up to her feet as any born fighter would.

"Julie QUICK ATTACK!"

Before the Dodrio could react, Julie slammed into it at lightning speed, sending it to the ground.

"THUNDERBOLT!" Samantha yelled out.

Julie's cheeks started to sizzle reddened with rage…

"Peeee…kaaaaa…choooooo!" Julie screamed.

The electric attack fried the Dodrio, just as any Flying-type would have met the same fate.

"OH NO!" the girl screamed.

"Great job Julie" Samantha said. Julie immediately started to do her "victory dance" again.

The younger girl had a tear in her eye as her older sister scolded her…

"I told you not to mess with talented trainers. Don't you know you couldn't win! I look over my opponents carefully—look at her satchel! See those 2 badges pinned to it? She didn't buy them you know! Now you lost the bet—time to send you home." Duplinca said.

"Aw but Duplinca…" she began to protest.

"No Back-talk young lady! Boy for a 13 year old, you sure are a handful! You may be my sister, but I can tell you when you have to leave MY Imitae House! You're taking the next bus to Saffron! Mom, Dad, and Blissey must be worried about you anyway!"

Samantha watched the 2 sisters go at it. She recalled Bobby and Julie. She started to remember how her sister used to be so difficult.

"Hey Duplinca!" Samantha finally said.

"What's up?"

"You know, I'm heading to Saffron myself…so if your little sister is THAT interested about Pokémon…"

"You'll take her with you? How great! She wants to be a Ditto master too…and she needs to watch a good trainer fight battles." Duplinca said.

"Well…Ok why not! It'll be fun to have someone I can actually talk to that doesn't reply by saying their name." Samantha laughed. "But I hardly consider myself a great trainer Duplinca…"

"Oh don't be silly! You kicked her butt!"

"Hey!" the faker shouted.

"Hay is for horses!" Duplinca said. "Now properly introduce yourselves.

"I am Samantha of Pallet Town" Samantha said.

"My name is Kathryn and I live in Saffron City! You can call me Kat…I like that better. Everyone in Saffron calls me 'Copycat'." Kat said.

"I can see why" Samantha laughed again.

"Ok Kat you listen up young lady! You are **NOT** to imitate anyone on this Pokémon journey, got it?! You are only going with Samantha to **LEARN**!"

"Ok, ok! Duplinca I'm not a child anymore—I'm a teenager...I can be mature!" Kat said.

Kat's bags were quickly packed. Samantha started to head towards the Underground Path, with Kat following close behind.

"Good bye Kat! Behave yourself! I'll call Daddy and tell him you'll be home in a few months!"

Kat turned around and waved back…as the two young and beautiful girls walked into the sunset.


	13. "A 'Little' Surprise"

**Chapter 13**

****

Samantha and Kat made their way through the Underground Path that linked Cerulean to Vermillion. It was a very long path! Samantha was glad to have Kat along to help pass the time away.

"This nation…must focus on the tasks at hand…" Kat said doing her famous President Bush imitation.

Samantha meanwhile, was on a mini-treasure hunt. The hunt was courtesy of Julie's lit cheeks acting as a beacon to the dark floors. On the ground, Samantha collected ¥500, 4 TMs, and 1 Great Ball. One person's trash, is another's treasure…

They finally resurfaced in Vermillion City. It was a beautiful spring day…a couple of Nidoran snuggled in bushes on the side of the road.

"What are we gonna do first, Sammie?" Kat asked.

"I'm going to fight Lt. Surge." Samantha said definitively.

"Surge? Hmmm…the name says it all. I bet he uses Electric-types" Kat said.

"Yeah…what's good against them, do you know Kat?"

"Well I remember Duplinca saying that the Ground-type is Electric's only weakness. She also said that Electric attacks don't hurt Rock or Grass types very much either." Kat said like a schoolteacher. "I guess you should use Cubone then…"

"But he's just a little one!" Samantha protested.

"Yeah but Electric-types can't hurt Ground-types!" Kat rebutted.

"Don't you know that a Gym leader isn't your "run of the mill" trainer? He's probably ready in case someone comes in with a Ground-type, you know!"

The debate ended quickly…for they reached the doors of the Vermillion City Gym at that moment. Samantha turned to Kat, who was uneasy…

"Well good luck!" Kat blurted out quickly.

"WHAT? Aren't you even coming inside?"

"I…I'm scared Sam!"

"Why?"

"Don't you hear the stories of Lt. Surge?"

"Yes. He's a muscle-for-brains Pokémon trainer, who always underestimates his opponents, and always uses Electric-type Pokémon to battle."

"What? Where did you get that from?" Kat asked surprised.

"Says so right here…"

Samantha held up the Gym Trainers Monthly magazine she had. Sure enough, it said those exact words right there. Kat giggled and entered the gym with Samantha…

"Okay, which one of you two cuties is my next victim?" Lt. Surge inquired with a smirk.

"I am Surge!"

Surge put his two very large fingers under Samantha's chin. Samantha batted them away with her arm.

"Looks can deceive, big boy!" Samantha shouted.

"Well as a perfect gentleman, I will offer to let you choose the rules of this battle yourself," Surge said doing a mock bow.

Kat could hear a growl coming from deep inside of Samantha's throat. "Okay then…three on three!"

"Fine by me, baby!" Surge shrugged.

"Start things off…BOBBY!"

"Bulbasaur!" Bobby said waking up from his long naptime…

"Go…RAICHU!"

The evolved form of Pikachu stood before Bobby ready to do battle. A bell sounded, signaling the beginning of the fight…

"Raichu…use your BODY SLAM!"

"Rai!" Raichu shouted connecting with Bobby harshly…

"Bobby—try your VINE WHIP!"

"Bulba!" Bobby shouted smacking Raichu across the face.

"Raichu! Use your THUNDERBOLT!"

"Rai…chu!" it shouted sending a bolt of lightning at Bobby.

Bobby took the hit as a Grass-type should, but was still shaken up by the sudden jolt of electricity.

"Finish this Raichu! QUICK ATTACK!"

Samantha's eyes lit up. She had another on of her characteristic crazy ideas…

"Bobby…just stick your vines out!"

Bobby did so. The Raichu rushing forward, tripped over Bobby's vines, sending it crashing to the floor headfirst.

"Have a nice trip?" Kat laughed

"See you next fall! Bobby, TAKE DOWN!" Samantha said.

Bobby lunged forward and nailed Raichu while it was still standing on its head. A blank look came across the electric rodent's face. It wobbled then fell to the ground.

"DOH! Lucky Shot!" Surged yelled recalling Raichu to its Poké Ball. "So you wanna play that way girlie? Go…Electabuzz!"

The large, yellow electric cat-like creature stood in front of its master, awaiting its orders like a soldier at attention.

"Bobby…RAZOR LEAF!"

"Electabuzz…LIGHT SCREEN"

Electabuzz held its hands up. An invisible barrier blocked every last one of Bobby's razor-sharp leaves. Surge smiled knowing the special attack strategy was working like a charm.

"Electabuzz…THUNDER PUNCH, baby!"

Electabuzz extended its fist, and nailed Bobby right in the cranium. Electabuzz kept its fists glued to Bobby's head sending shockwave after shockwave through his body.

Samantha gritted her teeth, feeling Bobby's pain…

"OK! OK! KNOCK IT OFF!"

Bobby was released from Electabuzz's grasp.

"Bobby…RETURN!" Samantha called back her Bulbasaur.

"One down, two to go, baby!" Surge laughed.

Kat heard Samantha growling again. She recalled the time that Samantha had gone on a rant on why she hates bullies. Kat had an idea…

"Hey! He's a big bully Sammie! Show that lug what you'll do to bullies!"

Samantha looked back and smiled at her new young friend.

"You want to bully ME, Surge? Well then meet _my_ bully! Go…JULIE!"

"Pika!" Julie shouted staring down the opposing Electabuzz. Julie had to admit to herself that he was a handsome looking Electabuzz, but he had hurt her annoying friend Bobby…plus Samantha was counting on her to win this one!

"Julie…QUICK ATTACK!"

Julie ran forward at lighting speed and crashed head first into Electabuzz's throat with painful precision! Electabuzz gasped for air in agony, holding his throat. Julie landed perfectly on the ground.

"Julie…get up there! SWIFT attack!"

Julie used her tail to spring herself high into the air. The small yet powerful stars were let fly by Julie. Every last one of them connected with Electabuzz's skull. His eyes rolled back, and he fell to one knee.

"Okay Buzz! You can take a breather Private! Dismissed!" Surge ordered. "That baby Pikachu has some zip, girl!"

"Julie is NO baby Surge! She's a _warrior_!"

"Okay…if that cute little Pikachu is a warrior, then she won't mind fighting…THIS!"

Surge threw his Poké Ball to the gym floor. It opened to reveal a very large Magneton.

"Mag…naa…ton!" it chanted electronically.

"Julie let it have another SWIFT attack!"

Julie let it have every last ounce of strength she had with her most powerful non-electric attack.

"Pi?!" Julie screamed as every last star bounced off of the Magneton's steel body.

Samantha had no idea a Magneton could be so tough.

"Okay Julie you did great! Come on back!"

Julie trotted back to Samantha's side and started doing her victory dance in front of Kat. Samantha knew Lianne hadn't seen much action, but she could take a hit better than little Julie. Plus, if a singing Wigglytuff could make that Magneton fall asleep, then she could have good chance to attack it.

"I choose you…LIANNE!"

As soon as the beam of light took shape, Samantha's mouth hung wide open, as did Kat's. Surged just smiled as the Pokémon stretched its arms out yawning…

"Cubone? Bone, Cubone?"

Surge was laughing hysterically, as the exceedingly young Cubone stood before his mighty Magneton.

"Oh no! Cuboooooone!" Samantha wailed, "Return here this instant!"

"Oh no you don't girlie! You call him back, and that's a forfeit, baby! Either he battles, or I say better luck next time" the Gym Leader stated the league rules.

"But Cubone is just a…"

"No buts! Battle…or get out of my gym, baby!"

Samantha sighed and looked at Kat desperately. Kat shrugged her shoulders watching her "tutor" begin to tear-up. Samantha's frown quickly turned to a look of determined anger, and she turned around to face Surge.

"I may have unknowingly sent out the wrong Pokémon…but I have confidence in each of my Pokémon, Surge! Even though my Cubone may be little, I still want it to be the best Pokémon he can be…and to do the best that he can!" Samantha said wisely.

"Okay…your funeral, baby! Magneton—THUNDER attack!"

Magneton began to charge for its most powerful attack.

Cubone stood there not knowing what was going on. His mind flashed back to something his Flareon mother once told him…

_"Don't ever let battling scare you, Cubone. It's not how big your opponents are…it's how big your heart is. Have faith in yourself!"_

_"Yeah and watch that club! You can really hurt someone!" Cubone's Charmander father chimed in…_

Cubone came back to reality and exchanged a LEER with Magneton's three eyes. Magneton unleashed its deadly THUNDER attack. Cubone raised its bone into the air and pressed it against the ground. Samantha watched in horror as her baby disappeared into a big cloud of smoke. Surge grinned in an evil sort of way.

The smoke cleared to reveal the ground around him and his club—but not Cubone—fried!

"WHAT?! I don't care if IS a Ground-type! That should have finished that little thing for sure!" Surge said in disbelief.

"Cuuuuuu—BONE!" Cubone shouted leaping into the air, and landed atop Magneton. Magneton flew about trying to get Cubone off of it. It was soon too tired to even hover after that THUNDER attack. Cubone took his bone, and began pounding away with his BONE CLUB! Magneton's circuits scrambled with every single blow. It couldn't stand it anymore, and landed softly on the ground. Cubone sprung off of it as soon as it was grounded…never taking his eyes off his enemy.

"I knew you could do it!" Samantha humored herself, "EARTHQUAKE!"

Cubone jumped up into the air, and slammed its club into the ground, sending a shockwave right at Magneton. Magneton shook so much, that one of its screws shook out, and it fell apart into a million pieces!

Surge gasped. It takes a lot to make a stone cold man like Lt. Surge be in shock over anything!

"I'm not too embarrassed…I just made one tactical error that's all! Well at least I learned never to take an opponent lightly—even if it IS a baby!"

Samantha ran over and picked up Cubone hugging it tightly. She didn't care she actually won the battle…she was so proud of little Cubone!

"Samantha!" a booming voice called out.

She turned around to find Lt. Surge had left, and Kat stood there dressed like Surge—even talking like him!

"Surge said he had to take his Pokémon to MASH, baby—or something like that. He told me to give this to you, girlie!" Kat said in a perfect imitation.

Kat placed her hand into Samantha's and deposited the Thunderbadge.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot why I even came here!" Samantha giggled. "Look Cubone!"

"Cubone!" it squealed in delight for winning his first battle…a big one too!

As the two girls walked out of Vermillion's Pokémon Center, Samantha took a look back. Behind her, Cubone had the Thunderbadge taped to his bone…and Julie was teaching him how to do her victory dance…


	14. "A-Blaze"

**Chapter 14**

****

"Where to next Sammie?" Kat inquired as they walked along the shores of Vermillion City.

"I thought about it long and hard…and I think that we should head south to Fuchsia City. THEN we can head back on up to Saffron." Samantha rolled her head back. "Wow…I can't believe all that I've been through…"

"Yes you have quite a story to tell Sam…" Kat remarked.

"Someday you will have a great story to tell too Kat…"

"Yeah—YOURS! It's like I'm witnessing the birth of a legend here…"

Samantha thought about that comment. She then turned bright pink, causing both girls to laugh.

They walked past Diglett's cave, then past Vermillion harbor. Both would take Samantha back to Pallet Town—where there was absolutely nothing but good ol' Professor Oak awaiting her there…and the many memories of her childhood. Memories are precious.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Samantha froze solid after being so rudely interrupted in her thinking. She turned around to find a boy, about 13 or 14. He wore jeans, and a white T-Shirt beneath a leather jacket. His hair was thick and black, mostly gelled.

"Can I help you?" Samantha asked with one eyebrow raised.

"You're a Pokémon trainer…so I want to battle you right now!" the kid replied.

"Oooh…ohhh! I wanna battle him Sam!" Kat shouted stepping out from behind her friend, finally revealing herself to the boy.

The boy stood there stunned, not knowing what to say. Both of these girls were pretty! Oh well, he didn't have much luck with girls anyway.

"I choose you…BLAZE!"

"Growlithe!" the boy's Growlithe, Blaze shouted leaping out from behind a bush behind his trainer.

"Don't worry…I'll handle this one Kat" Samantha insisted.

Kat pulled Samantha to the side, and pulled her down to whisper in her ear. "I think that boy is kind of cute! He looks like that guy from _Grease_!"

"Kat!" Samantha giggled, "Yeah he _is_ sort of cute isn't he? But I don't think you should fight him…I mean what would you be like if you lost?"

"Oh yeah! I don't know what I would say to him!" Kat laughed.

"I know…while I battle him, you can take my satchel and pretty yourself up! I have a lot of make-up I never use in there."

"Thanks Sam!" Kat said giving Samantha a peck on the cheek.

Kat picked up Cubone along with Samantha's satchel, and walked over to the harbor's bathroom.

"Ok boy, what is your name?" Samantha inquired.

"It's Tony. I've been a trainer for 3 weeks now, and I have NEVER lost!" Tony bragged.

"Really? Well I've been a trainer for 3 months now…sure you can take me? I just earned my 3rd badge you know." Samantha remarked with added interest.

"I'm not afraid of you! If you won 3 badges, the leaders must have been horrible trainers!" Tony shot back.

"Horrible trainers? Let's see YOU go and beat Lt. Surge wise guy!" Samantha retorted.

"No need! I already beat Erika of Celadon City!" Tony opened the rest of his jacket to reveal the Rainbowbadge.

"So you beat a bunch of Grass-Pokémon, did you? Well then let's see you fight…BOBBY!"

"Bulbasaur!" Bobby cried being released from his Poké Ball confines.

"Ha! All too easy! You must be pretty dumb to send out a Grass-Pokémon against my Blaze!" Tony laughed.

"Watch and learn little man!" Samantha said coolly.

"Blaze…EMBER attack!"

"Growl!" Blaze cried releasing a fireball from his mouth.

"Bobby…WATER GUN, buddy!"

Bobby pressed his lips together, and fired his mighty blast of water. The powerful stream seared right through the fireball, and right into Blaze's open mouth. That proved to be all the Growlithe could stand.

"I don't believe this! A WATER GUN? You big cheater…"

"Well don't just sit there belly-aching about losing, recall that poor, hurt Growlithe! It needs help!" Samantha cried out.

"I…I…I can't" Tony said picking his Growlithe up. "Blaze can't go into his Poké Ball" Tony sighed.

"Well, why not?"

"I'm not too sure…but I'm on my way to Saffron, to catch that new Magnet Train to Johto. I have to go to some guy in Azalea Town named 'Kurt'. People tell me he can fix a Poké Ball just for Blaze."

"REALLY? That's my Grandpa!" Samantha giggled. "If anyone can fix it…it's my gramps!"

"Say…uh…where did your friend go anyway?" Tony asked with more interest.

"Oh…uh…she had to…go to the bathroom…" Samantha winked.

Time passed by, and Samantha began to wonder where Kat was. She realized that she was basically helping Kat flirt with a boy, but that was OK. As long as she had her someone special in mind…

"CUBONE!"

"Hey Sam!"

Samantha turned around to see Kat standing there all made up. If she was doing a Cindy Crawford imitation, it was a good one! She had a white blouse on, tucked into a red skirt. Her face had a touch of blush on it, and some red lipstick on to compliment her let down, long blonde hair.

Tony was in complete awe. She looked like one of those girls on TV! Samantha casually walked over to Tony, and took Blaze out of his arms. She then smacked his chin, to make his wide-open jaw shut.

"I'll take my Pokémon and Blaze to the Pokémon Center back in the city. I'll, uh…leave you two to get to know each other better…" Samantha held back a laugh.

Samantha looked back to see Kat shaking Tony's completely limp hand. She sighed knowing love was in the air. Samantha made her way to the Pokémon Center. Her whimsical thoughts of young love consumed her feelings, as she turned down the main street of Vermillion City…


	15. "The Call"

**Chapter 15**

****

"15 minutes" Nurse Joy politely nodded. "Oh you wouldn't happen to be a girl from Pallet named Samantha would you?"

"Why yes I am. Why do you ask Nurse Joy?"

"Well, my Blissey informs me that you have a Vid-Phone call on line one. You can take it over in that booth Samantha."

"Thank you Nurse Joy" Samantha smiled.

Samantha walked up to the vid-phone eagerly. Oh…how she hoped it was AJ! Their brief encounter left her heart soaring. She wanted to tell him so badly how her little Cubone just creamed Lt. Surge.

"Why hello Samantha…long time no see…"

"Hello Professor Oak! What do I owe the honor?"

"Just checking to see how you and Bobby are coming along."

"Bulbasaur!" Bobby chimed in having just completed his treatment.

"Heh heh…Hello there Bobby! Taking good care of Samantha I hope!"

"Bulba…saur, bulba!"

"So Samantha, have you added anymore Pokémon to your collection thus far?" Oak inquired.

"Well I caught Julie first…she's my Pikachu!"

"Well now that's high-voltage fun!" Oak mused

"Then Lianne…she's my Wigglytuff! Then Cubone just recently came into my life."

"That's just swell. It sounds like you're on your way to having a well rounded team."

"Yeah and look! It's the Thunderbadge!"

"Wow! You already earned that? My grandson Gary took much longer than that to win it! Congratulations!" Oak took a sip of tea, then looked back up at the video camera. "Was there something you wanted to ask me before you go?"

"As a matter of fact…I need to know something about Bobby's attacks…"

"Ah yes…did he learn SOLARBEAM? Perhaps SYNTHESIS…I'll bet he did at such an early level, since he's so rare!"

"Well…not exactly…"

"Oh well then, what?"

"…Water Gun…"

"WATER GUN?! Well now that _is _unusual, Samantha! I have no idea how a Grass-type could learn a Water-type's attack…But I do know someone who could probably explain that to you…"

"Really? Who? I really want to know as much about Bobby as I can…"

"His name is Professor Maple. Perhaps if you were to visit your grandfather in Johto, he could give you directions to Maple's residence. He's famous for his research in the field of Pokemon's attacks! Why I hear tell, that he's even discovered some new ones!"

"Sure! I hafta go to Azalea Town anyway! I need to see Grandpa."

"Oh? Do you have a question about Poke Balls?"

"No—I just found a friend who needs to have his Poke Ball looked at—it's a strange story."

"Well it will do you good to learn about all different kinds of Poke Balls anyway. Oh! I'm terribly sorry! Ash's Muk is mucking up my test tubes…bye now!"

Samantha laughed to herself as the video screen abruptly read "DISCONNECTED"

"All ready Samantha!" Nurse Joy called out.

"Growlithe!" Blaze barked.

"Ok Blaze…let's go find my friend and that trainer of yours. Oh goodness! It's been 30 minutes already! I just hope they haven't gotten _really_ close!" Samantha laughed.

She picked up Blaze, and exited the Pokémon Center with Bobby close behind. Maybe leaving Kat and Tony alone wasn't such a good idea. She probably felt that way, because she secretly wished it were herself and AJ on that dock alone…A big grin crept onto her face after thinking these thoughts…

The walk through the city of Vermillion was a long ways to Vermillion Harbor. It took Samantha 15 minutes to walk there from where she had left Kat and Tony. By the time she got there, in had be precisely one hour!

She looked around to find Tony and Kat absent. She was in the exact spot where they had battled. They were nowhere to be found.

"Blaze you're a doggy…why don't you go sniff out that master of yours?" Samantha patted Tony's Growlithe on the head.

"Growl!" Blaze barked happy to help. Blaze put his nose to the earth and began to sniff. He quickly picked up his master's scent. He put his nose into the air and his ears began to twitch. "Growlithe!" he barked up to Samantha. He ran off in a direction, and Samantha and Bobby followed close behind him.

Blaze stopped about 100 yards from where Kat and Tony currently sat. Samantha looked over, and softly said "Awwww…"

Tony and Kat were both seated at the edge of the dock, with their bare feet dangling off the side. Tony had his arm around Kat, with his hand on her shoulder. Kat rested her head gently on Tony's broad shoulder. They both said nothing as they stared off into the beautiful Vermillion Sunset…

"Well that was fast…" Samantha whispered, "They really hit it off, huh Blaze?"

"Growlithe!"

Samantha put one hand on Blaze's head, and one on Bobby's.

"Hey you two! We're going to Lavender Town you lovebirds! Coming or not?" Samantha screamed out with a huge grin on her face.

"Growlithe! Growl!" Blaze joined in the teasing.

Tony almost had a heart attack! He straightened up, as did Kat. Tony's face was bright red—as was Kat's!

"Y-You're not gonna tell my sister are you Sam?" Kat asked in a little voice.

"Only if you don't repeat that whole AJ story I told you to my father" Samantha winked.

"Deal!" Kat grinned.

Tony didn't know how to say anything…he knew that it was time to say good-bye to Kat. Samantha and Kat had their own Pokémon journey to partake upon.

"So Tone-Man, are you coming with us or what? That is if you want to…maybe my father can take a look at Blaze's Pokémon in Saffron…" Samantha said with a hinting voice.

"You mean…I can come with you girls? Honestly?!"

Samantha looked over at Kat who was absolutely beaming. Samantha sighed knowing having Tony around would mean less time for that girl to girl talk Samantha had come to enjoy from Kat. Still, Kat and Tony had this "thing" for one another. That was no reason to ruin a relationship. What would she have to tell the Copycat's parents when they reach Saffron? Who knows? She'd just have to cross that bridge when she comes to it…

"Okay Tony…you can come. Just no 'hanky panky' got it?" Samantha giggled.

"O-Okay! No sweat Sam! Hey Blaze! Hear that? We're off on a Pokémon journey!" Tony said happily.

"Growlithe?"

The trio walked along Route 11, which connected Vermillion Harbor, with Lavender Town. Kat patted Tony on the shoulder and walked up ahead to Samantha's side.

"Listen Sammie, I just wanted to thank you…"

"Aw Kat, you know what I think? The way I see it is, us two girls are becoming ladies quickly. I think we deserve to have love as a bonus on this Pokémon quest…" Samantha finessed her hair back and looked at Kat, "So…did you kiss him?"

"SAM!"

Kat smacked Samantha on the arm, as they laughed their way towards spooky Lavender Town…


	16. "Ascension in the Ranks"

**Chapter 16**

****

"So what did you want to do here again Sam?" Tony inquired.

"Catch a Ghost-Pokémon…" Samantha determined.

"G-G-Ghosts?" Kat shivered.

"Oh don't you worry Kat. You have nothing to be afraid of. You have Tony to protect you!" Samantha laughed.

That earned her another shove from Kat. Samantha laughed wildly as Pokémon Tower came into sight…

"I don't believe this!" Samantha literally screamed.

_**"Pokémon Tower CLOSED!  
Radio Tower soon to come!  
--WKPR: Kanto Pokémon Radio"**_

Samantha felt as though her luck just kept getting worse and worse…why does the tower have to be closed when SHE comes into town? Samantha felt extremely discouraged. Until lo and behold, her guardian angel fluttered its wings…

"Excuse me young miss, are here to capture a Ghost-Pokémon?" a voice called from behind her.

Samantha, Kat, and Tony turned around in unison to find an older gentleman, with a broad smile on his face. His grayish beard down to his chest, made him look wiser than he already was.

"Why yes…we are sir," Samantha said with hesitant eagerness, "do you know where I can find them?"

"Well I'm afraid you're out of luck…since this Radio Tower is being built, all of the Ghost-Pokémon have gone away. From what I hear, you can only find them in a place far off in Johto called Sprout Tower" the man said sadly.

"Oh this just plain su—er…stinks!" Samantha said pounding her fist against the old creaky door, "I really wanted to capture on Mister…"

"Fuji. My name is Mr. Fuji young lady. I run the Pokémon Volunteer House across the street. We take care of sick and abandoned Pokémon. I also happen to have the duty of preserving the graves and memorials of departed Pokémon." Mr. Fuji stated.

"Excuse me Mr. Fuji, if they are building this Radio Tower, then what will happen to all the memorials and graves inside the tower?" Kat asked.

"Well you see that building over there? It goes five levels beneath the Earth's crust. We have put all of the graves down there. It will be a new place to remember the dear Pokémon who have passed on."

"Wow that's really something, huh Blaze?" Tony asked his Growlithe patting him on the head.

"Growlithe!" Blazed barked in agreement.

"Say…you kids are Pokémon trainers I'll only assume. Well are you?" Mr. Fuji asked in a less friendly, and more serious voice.

"Yes…we all are!" Kat answered.

"Well there is only one slight problem we have with this Radio Tower being built…" Mr. Fuji stated with concern.

"What is that sir?" Samantha asked.

Mr. Fuji averted his gaze from the three young trainers, and his head titled back. Samantha could not help but follow his eyes. They both gazed to the very peak of Pokémon Tower. Mr. Fuji never took his eyes off the very top. All of the sudden, bright pink light shone out the windows. The light flashed on and off. The lights were followed by horrible, shrieking.

"You see, all of the Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar all agreed to leave on their own will. However, there is one ghost who refuses to leave…" Fuji said with his head bowed low, "If we don't get that poor Pokémon out of there, they'll demolish the Radio Tower…no matter what resides within it."

"Why can't you just scare it away?" Samantha asked, eyes still fixed on the peak of the tower.

"That's why I want you kids to help me out. Perhaps you can ascend the tower, and see about capturing it…it's the safest way to get the Pokémon out of there. I mean, you did come here to capture a Ghost-Pokémon did you not?" Mr. Fuji asked.

Samantha finally looked down. She looked at Tony, and nodded her head.

"We'll give it our best shot Mr. Fuji!" Tony said rubbing Kat's back with one hand.

Pokémon Tower had been declared condemned by the Lavender Town Safety Bureau. Very good reason enough to let Julie and Lianne use their FLASH. Mr. Fuji was kind enough to let Samantha borrow his HM 05, which enable Lianne to master the technique.

Getting to the top of the tower would have been difficult if it had not been for Bobby and Cubone. The stairs were all rotted, which made it hard for any human to ascend them without placing their lives in danger. Bobby used his strong vines as a rail to hoist himself up one by one up the old creaky steps. He'd then send a vine down to Cubone. Cubone would used a very small EARTHQUAKE attack to test the step's durability. If a step was safe, Samantha, Kat, and Tony would one by one use them. If the step began to rattle, they would skip it.

As they got closer to the top, the screeching got louder and louder. After about 2 hours of meticulous climbing, the trio of trainers and their Pokémon had reached the top.

The doors that lead to the main chamber at the peak, were double-bolted shut…which was no problem for Tony…

"Blaze, FLAMETHROWER!"

Blaze accurately hit the locks with great precision. Within seconds, the locks and bolts were nothing more than a pile of metallic goop on the floor.

Samantha drew a deep breath, and pushed the heavy doors open…


	17. "The Impossible Catch"

**Chapter 17**

****

Upon opening the door, the bright pink glow visible from the outside immediately vanished. The room was completely empty, with the exception of three candles oddly lit in parallel corners.

Tony decided to be brave, and take the first step into the haunted room. He looked around the empty room with confusion. One more step forward, and Tony was sent crashing to the wooden floor face first. Blaze ran over to his trainer's side quickly. Kat followed, but stopped just short before discovering the hardly visible piece of fishing line that Tony had tripped over.

"Oh my poor Tony! Who did this? It wasn't very nice!" Kat said angered.

"Kwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" a voice shrieked out.

"It was the ghost" Samantha said unfazed. She winced and looked around the large, empty room.

Bobby walked in front of he recovering Tony, and was met with a spring-loaded boxing glove right to the head!

Samantha ran over to Bobby to see if he was ok, but she got a can of seltzer water in the eyes. The water evaporated off her red-with-anger face…that was the last straw!

"That does it! You may find this funny, but you're hurting us you dumb ghost! Why are you such a coward? SHOW YOURSELF! I don't care what you are! A Gastly, a Haunter, a Gengar…COME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Samantha screamed, almost turning bright purple!

The voice laughed even harder. As it materialized, Samantha knew how wrong she was to ask the Ghost-Pokémon to appear. The pinkish cloud began to take shape, and the three novice trainers began to quiver with fear. The cloud grew a face…you didn't have to be a Pokédex to realize it wasn't a Gastly. Samantha's hand shook, as she reached into her satchel and removed her Pokédex…

_"Misdreavus. The SCREECH Pokémon.  
Details of this newly discovered Pokémon,  
Are unknown…"_

"M-M-Misdreavus!" it laughed hysterically.

"So, all of the Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar DID leave! But you decided to stay behind, huh?" Samantha called over to the Ghost-Pokémon.

"Dree…dree! Misdreavus!" it cackled.

Samantha looked down at her unconscious Bulbasaur. She then looked at the very ghost responsible. She gritted her teeth in anger…

"Hey you! You may think that that's a riot, but you really hurt Tony and Bobby you little witch! I'm going to teach you a lesson—and I'm gonna do it in a Pokémon battle!"

Misdreavus exploded with boisterous laughter. After all these hilarious pranks, this little girl wanted to battle? The ghost felt is was more than ready to keep its territory, and nodded at Samantha.

"Fine then! Go get 'em Bobby!" she accidentally called out.

"Bul…bul…bullllllll…" Bobby gurgled trying to get up.

"Whoops. I meant…GO JULIE!"

Julie shook her head after coming out of her Poké Ball. She did a few arm circles, then yawned, before finally staring down her opponent.

"Be careful Sammie! We don't know what that thing can do!" Kat said.

Misdreavus struck first. It used a terrible NIGHT SHADE attack to send Samantha's Pikachu flying.

"Julie use your SWIFT…"

"No Sammie! Physical attacks don't hurt the Ghost-Types!" Kat yelled.

"Thanks Kat! In that case…JULIE…THUNDERBOLT!"

"Pee…kaa…choo!" Julie screamed unleashing a surge of electricity. Misdreavus grimaced in pain as the electric field consumed its body.

Misdreavus responded, and came back with another NIGHT SHADE!

"Hold your ground Julie! THUNDERBOLT!"

Julie connected again, leaving Misdreavus in shock—literally!

Misdreavus began to shake violently and glow a bright shade of purple. Samantha didn't know what the Ghost-Pokémon was up to, but her Pokédex would explain…

_"SHADOW BALL. Misdreavus' most powerful attack.  
This attack is extremely powerful, and dangerous."_

"Julie heads up!" Samantha cried out.

"Mis—dreavus!" Misdreavus screamed sending the dark ball of energy at Julie.

Julie had no time to react as the attack sent her flying into a wall. There would be no victory dance for Julie this time…

"Oh no! Julie RETURN!" Samantha commanded. Julie was collected in a beam of red light, which returned her to her Poké Ball home…

"Good job Julie! You did your best honey…" Samantha said rubbing the Poké Ball against her cheek.

"Ready to go Bobby?" Samantha asked her Bulbasaur…

"Bullllllll…" Bobby weakly said.

"Okay then…looks like you're on Lianne!"

"Wigglytuff!" Lianne happily shouted stepping forward.

Misdreavus began storing energy to unleash another SHADOW BALL attack. This time, Samantha was ready!

"Lianne…FLASH attack!"

Lianne's whole body lit up brilliantly. Misdreavus closed its eyes to keep the bright light out of her eyes. You don't see much light in a dark tower…

"Ok Lianne just like Mr. Fuji and I taught you…ICE BEAM!"

Lianne raised one arm into the air, and shot the polar blue beam at Misdreavus. The beam hit home, and froze Misdreavus solid.

Samantha threw a Poké Ball, but Misdreavus had slipped out of its icy tomb.

"Well then you leave me no choice! Lianne, SING!" Samantha said covering her ears. Kat and Tony did the same, as did Bobby.

"Wigglytuff…wiggly…wiggly…tuff…" Lianne sang.

Misdreavus could not resist. It became groggy, and soon started to float towards the ground…

"One more time…Poké Ball GO!"

Misdreavus was vacuumed into the Poké Ball. After a good 15 seconds of struggling, the indicator light finally went off. Samantha had made the impossible catch!

"YES!" Samantha screamed.

Pokémon Tower began to shake violently. The ceiling cracked, before a big hole was tore in it.

"Hey Sam! I think that was the straw that broke the camel's back! We need to get out of here FAST!" Kat yelled.

"But how?! We'll never make it Kat!" Tony screamed in panic.

"Leave that to me! GO FEAROW!"

Kat's mighty bird type was released from the Poké Ball.

"Hop on everyone!" Kat smiled, "I love bird Pokémon…just because of MIRROR MOVE!"

"Can that thing hold all three of us?" Samantha asked quickly.

"Sure…Duplinka raised it! Let's go!"

Samantha recalled Bobby and Lianne. Tony picked up Blaze. The trio of trainers got onto Fearow's back gently. After adjusting to the weight of the two light girls, one slender boy, and one Growlithe, it ascended itself and its cargo through the hole in the roof. Fearow flew a couple hundred yards away from Pokémon Tower, and landed gently in front of Mr. Fuji's house.

Mr. Fuji ran outside in time to join Samantha, Kat, and Tony in watching Pokémon Tower collapse into a pile of rubble.

"My goodness! Well, at least that will save us a bundle in demolition bills! Did you save the Pokémon?" he asked eagerly.

"Come on out! " Samantha happily shouted.

"Dree—vas!" Misdreavus cried exiting its Poké Ball.

"Ah, so it was a Misdreavus?" Mr. Fuji asked surprised, "No wonder we couldn't get it to leave…"

Mr. Fuji looked at the purplish ghost in front of him. He stared at it for awhile, before coming to the conclusion that it liked having Samantha as a trainer. How did he know? 45 years of Pokémon training will do that to you…you gain a 6th sense towards the way they feel…

"I have to hand it to you…Misdreavus is hard to capture. By the same token, it's hard to raise too. But I know you are a talented young lady. I can never thank you, Tony, or Kat enough for risking your lives to save that of one Pokémon's. I have a little something for each of you…please come inside."

Inside the Pokémon Volunteer House, the three trainers sat at the kitchen table wondering what Mr. Fuji had in mind…

"For Tony, I give you this. First, this is a FIRE STONE. It will make Blaze evolve into an Arcanine. But don't evolve him unless you KNOW the time is right.

"Now for our hero Kat. If it weren't for you and your Fearow, this could have ended in tragedy! So I want you to have this…"

Mr. Fuji placed a Poké Ball in Kat's hand.

"What is it?" Kat said opening the Poké Ball…

"Oopa! Oopa!" the little Wooper cried.

"WOW! It's a real sweetie!" Kat said picking it up, "I'll take really good care of it!"

"See that you do!" Fuji said firmly.

Mr. Fuji walked over to a picture on the wall. He moved the picture to reveal a safe. He entered the correct combination of numbers, and opened the safe. From within it, he withdrew 3 small boxes, then closed it.

"I've saved the best for last…"

After Samantha received the three boxes from Mr. Fuji, she looked at them like a 5-year-old looks at a birthday present. She opened the first one to find a little seed…

"That is a MIRACLE SEED. If you give that to your Bulbasaur, its power will increase!"

Samantha opened the second box, to find only a small piece of paper. She held it up and looked at Mr. Fuji with a puzzled look…

"Heh heh—that happens to be a SPELL TAG! It ought to help you raise Misdreavus better…" he smiled.

Samantha finally opened the third box. Upon doing so, radiant light filled the room…it was brighter than Julie's FLASH attack…When the light subsided, Samantha saw a small orb in the box…

"That's a very rare item. It's called a LIGHT BALL. That will DOUBLE your Pikachu's special attacks! It's quite shocking…HA HA HA! Just let her hold it…she'll like it!"

The three trainers departed from Lavender Town. Leaving behind them a lifetime of memories…and a mini-legend of its own right had begun. The tales still tell of the girl from Pallet who heroically saved a Pokémon…and her two friends who were loyal and true…


	18. "The Pep Talk"

**Chapter 18**

****

Samantha happily lead the way down the road which would eventually bring her and her friends to Fuchsia City. She was happy to have a new Pokémon, and happy to be heading towards the Gym which will ultimately lead to her 4th Pokémon League badge.

Tony was having a nice conversation with Samantha, while Kat strayed not too far behind carrying her newest Pokémon.

"Ha Ha! A booga…wooga!" Kat made baby noises.

"Oopa? Oopa!" Wooper giggled.

Tony looked to Samantha. Samantha held back a grin, "I think she likes it…"

"What makes you say that?" Tony asked with a hint of jealously.

Julie and Blaze walked down the road alongside each other. Julie was holding the significantly less illuminated Light Ball in her paws. She held the orb gingerly, and proudly. Each time Blaze would try to sniff at it, Julie would swat him in the face with her tail. Bobby was fascinated by his surroundings. The road from Lavender to Fuchsia was exclusively a coastal road. He buried deep beneath his Pokémon instincts, the memories of the angry sea. The months, and months he spent adrift at sea. How he had actually learned to use WATER GUN…all of those memories…locked up within himself…

There were many, many trainers along the pretty coastal road. Kat and Tony took care of all of them. Samantha decided not to battle…her Pokémon deserved a vacation. She was proud that every challenge she rejected, was promptly taken up by Kat—who made short work of them.

After Kat used her Dodrio to land an impressive victory over another trainer's Clefable, Samantha looked around to find Bobby nowhere in sight. She looked around franticly, and finally spotted Bobby sitting on the beach…staring into the setting sun. He just sat there…not moving one inch…

"Hey Sammie!" Kat shouted.

"What's up Kitty-Kat?"

"Tony and I are gonna go check that tall grass over there for some Wild Pokémon…wanna hunt with us?"

"No…you guys go ahead! But no fooling around, and try to make it quick! I want to make it to Fuchsia before it gets dark!"

"OK Sam!" Kat smiled letting Tony take her hand. They walked off together towards the tall grass.

Samantha walked over to the beach, coming up behind Bobby. Bobby never moved from his spot—just stared at the waves crashing against the white-sand shore.

"So what's on your mind?" Samantha said placing her hand on the back of Bobby's bulb.

"Bulba!" Bobby sprang up surprised.

Samantha smiled and took a seat behind him. She picked him up, and put him on her lap.

"So what were you thinking, Bobby?"

Bobby was surprised that Samantha was actually trying to converse with him. He knew she could not understand him, but he understood her. All Pokémon could understand the "human" language…they just couldn't speak it themselves.

"Bulba, Bulbasaur…" Bobby answered sadly.

"Really? That's interesting…" Samantha said winking. "You know what, Bobby? I was thinking about the day we met…"

"Bulba?"

"Yea! Remember how you kicked that Tentacool's butt, and saved me? That was really sweet of you…I was always wondering if I hadn't stepped into the water in the first place, would I have still found you? That's just fate I guess…"

"Bulba! Saur, Bulbasaur!"

"Where you exactly came from is constantly on my mind—but I'm guessing since there's no other body of land before Pallet but one, I think you came from Cinnabar Island."

"Bulba!" Bobby nodded. If she only knew…

"Ah—so I am right about that…But figuring out how you know WATER GUN is a puzzle in itself…would you do a WATER GUN attack for me right now Bobby?"

"Bulbasaur!"

Bobby pressed his lips together and fired a powerful spurt of water, accurately hitting a discarded soda can across the way.

"That's great that you can do that. Not many Pokémon of the Water-type interest me. Maybe that Professor Maple fellow could help me understand…"

"Bulba…"

Bobby softly told himself, "yeah right". The only way anyone would ever find that out was to actually speak to him—one on one…actual conversation.

"Well, I think it's great to 'talk' to you every now and then, Bobby. I wanted to tell you something. You really shouldn't act so stone cold. You'll do great in battles if you learn to loosen up a little."

Bobby bowed his head at that statement. She was right. He had been a little aggressive lately. Winning seems his only option…

"It doesn't matter if you win or lose, Bobby. We'll always be best friends! I'll always love you…no matter what!"

Bobby was touched. He loved her back, and always would too…

"Bulbasaur!" (Back at you, Samantha)

Bobby nuzzled into Samantha's lap affectionately. All of sudden something hopped up onto Samantha's right shoulder…

"Pikachu!" Julie said.

"Hey there little missy. Did you want to talk to me?"

"Pi? Pikachu!"

"Yeah? Well I wanted to talk to you…so you like to battle, eh?"

"Pika! Pikachu!" Julie said definitely.

"Well I think you ought to cool your jets a little. You've been WAY too aggressive."

Julie tilted her head to one side in a confused manner. Wasn't winning what you got into battles for in the first place?

"Being aggressive is good…only when your opponent is. You should know when enough is enough…"

Julie looked at Samantha with a reassuring smile.

"Caaaaa…" Julie squealed as Samantha hugged her.

A warm, gentle off-shore breeze hit Samantha in the face rustling her long hair.

She reached into her satchel and removed 3 additional Poké Balls.

"Come on out everyone!"

"Wiggly?"

"Cubone!"

"Drea—Misdreavus!"

Samantha inspected her "Team"…

BOBBY: A Grass-Type, that doubles up as a Water-type…

JULIE: A Pikachu with great Electric and Fighting skills…

LIANNE: Can take some hits. Nice ICE moves too…for a Wigglytuff…

CUBONE: A powerful little baby…learning to master his ground attacks…

JOELLE: Her new Misdreavus…a Ghost-type is always good to have!

"Well…how could I lose with such a great team? You know something you guys? We're unbeatable! As long as we stay together, nobody will take us down! We have one thing many teams lack—unity!"

It was a sappy speech, but the Pokémon loved it! Lianne and Cubone hugged Samantha tightly.

Joelle was pleased, but she could only express it with a cold kiss…it's hard for a Ghost to hug someone solid!

Having delivered such an inspirational speech, Samantha decided she had better go find Tony and Kat. She looked down to Bobby…

"I bet they're kissing…not catching!"

"Bulba!" Bobby laughed.

Samantha's laughter quickly turned to concern at the sight that came before her eyes…

Kat and Tony…face down in the grass…


	19. "Chasin' the Blues"

**Chapter 19**

****

Samantha quickly ran over to see if her two friends were ok…

"Kat! KAT!" Samantha was crying, "Say something!"

Samantha got closer, and breathed a sigh of relief…

"Oh thank goodness! They're just asleep…"

Bobby and Blaze looked relieved as well.

"Ewww…gross! They were probably making out!" Samantha said. She then got serious.

"Uh, Lianne…did you use SING?"

"Wiggly…" she shook her head "no".

Julie decided to get a closer look. She circled around Tony, seeing if he was OK. She leaned over and sniffed his hand. Immediately, the little Pikachu became groggy herself, and settled down fast asleep next to Tony. _Now_ Samantha knew what was wrong…

"SLEEP POWDER!" she said, "But if Bobby didn't…then wha…"

She was interrupted the responsible party, coming out of a bush and smiling at Samantha with a set, dopey smile…

"Gloom?" the Weed Pokémon said looking up at Samantha and her Pokémon.

"A ha! A Gloom! So that's what got Kat and Tony…" She looked down at her Pikachu alongside her sleeping friends, "Bobby! BATH TIME!"

Bobby responded by washing off the powder with his WATER GUN. The same splash of water was enough to awaken Julie too.

"Ugh…what happened?" Tony said rubbing his eyes.

"I don't feel too hot…" Kat yawned.

"Well you _look_ too hot…" Tony groggily joked.

"Pika…" Julie groaned.

Gloom bounced around happily in the glistening sunset.

"I'll bet you two tried to capture it!" Samantha said accusingly.

"Well…no…" Kat started, "Tony stepped on its foot."

Tony blushed with slight embarrassment. Samantha looked down to the little Gloom.

"Well you're a little cutie, aren't you?"

Gloom stopped bouncing around and began to blush just like Tony. "Gloom! Gloom, Gloom!"

Kat interrupted, "Oh man, it's getting dark Sammie! We'd better set up camp for the night!"

"I think we had better keep going towards Fuchsia City! I need to get there by morning, I just have to!" Samantha whined, "I guess we could all make the best of it…"

"Lots of different Pokémon come out at night Sam…" Tony said.

"Like, what?" Samantha asked curiously.

"Well, like Gloom there. It's nocturnal. That means you only see them around night time…" Tony wisely said.

"Yeah, I caught my Spearow at night…" Kat added.

Gloom was playing with Bobby, meanwhile. Gloom would jump up high, and Bobby would water her with WATER GUN.

"Guess those two hit it off nicely…" Samantha said watching Bobby and the Gloom play.

The three young trainers headed southward towards Fuchsia City, despite the late hour. They were making good time, considering how tired Samantha actually was. Tony and Kat were fine…you would be too after a long nap! Samantha let her Pokémon stay out of their Poké Balls…it was a very pleasant night, after all.

Julie chose Tony's shoulder as her perch. She would alternate between Tony and Samantha's shoulders. She carefully monitored the surroundings from both of their shoulders. Not far behind, Cubone was trying to hit Joelle with his bone. Joelle cackled heavily every time the bone just went straight through her ghostly form… Lianne was playing with Blaze. Lianne would use an ICE BEAM to freeze rocks, and Blaze would melt them just as quickly with a short FLAMETHROWER attack…

Bobby was the furthest behind. He was having a friendly Pokémon conversation with that very same Gloom. Samantha supposed it was all right if Gloom followed them. Capturing her seemed pointless. Besides, Bobby needed something—or someone to keep his depression away…that Gloom would do nicely.

Trainers came, and trainers went…this road seemed to have more than usual…even that late at nigh. During the tenure of the battle, Samantha got to see what Pokémon Kat and Tony had acquired during that little hunt they went on. Although Kat won her matches mainly with her Fearow, she also revealed to have a Sentret and a Rattata. Tony and Blaze were an excellent team. Tony not even once had to reach for his other Poké Balls. Samantha began to wonder if he even had any other Pokémon to begin with! Oh well, as long as he got the job done…

After many, many hours, Samantha and her friends reached the entrance to Fuchsia City! By that time, it was already 1 AM! Off in the distance, the Pokémon Center was a sight for sore eyes. It was the perfect place to spend the night. After much open debate, Samantha won:   
Kat and Tony could **NOT** share a room!

"Okay, RETURN everybody!" Samantha said holding up four Poké Balls…

Julie, Lianne, Joelle, and Cubone all returned to their homes within the confines of their Poké Balls for a good rest.

"Well now, THIS could be a problem…" Samantha said looking down at Bobby and the Gloom. Her Bulbasaur looked to her with pleading eyes.

"Oh all right, Bobby…she can come…"

Samantha picked up a VERY happy Bobby and walked into the Pokémon Center…

"You coming?"

"GLOOM!"


	20. "Say-Yian!"

_This chapter is a Cross-Over from a great story on FF.net, called "The Pendant".  
You can read this and other great stories by my inspiration Blitz, by clicking those links._

**Chapter 20**

The sun rose over Fuchsia City. As light crept into the single's suite of the Pokémon Center, it slowed dawned onto Samantha's soft, sleeping face. The sun made he beautiful face glow even more. Samantha's eyelashes began to twitch as she slowly opened her eyes. She stretched, rubbed her eyes, and gave a soft yawn. She looked around her small, complimentary room as she sat up in her soft bed. On the edge of her bed, Bobby was fast asleep…curled into a cute little ball position. His head rested gently alongside his best Pokémon friend, Gloom. Samantha really could not tell if that Gloom was asleep too…her eyes were _always_ closed!

After sitting on her bed for a while collecting her thoughts, Samantha's room phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Samantha! This is Nurse Joy! You have a vid-phone call downstairs. Your friends Tony and Kat are eating breakfast right now. Yours is ready whenever you're ready! Good-bye now!"

Samantha hung up, and got out of bed. She closed the blinds, and removed her pajamas. She tied her long hair back into a ponytail, and then proceeded to brush her teeth. She put her favorite black pants on, then her yellow blouse. She walked over to the door to her room, and opened it…

"Let's get some breakfast, Bobby!"

"Bulba!"

"Gloom!"

"Hello?"

"Good morning to you Samantha! So nice to see you've reached Fuchsia City!"

"Good morning Professor Oak, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you planned on challenging the Gym Leader next door…"

"You bet I am." Samantha was far less confident than usual…

"Well as you probably know, the Gym Leader likes to use Poison-Type Poké…say, did you capture that Gloom that's over there by Bobby?"

Samantha looked over to Bobby, Blaze, and the Gloom having some Pokémon food…

"It just follows me—more specifically Bobby—around…"

"Well that's odd, but why not capture it?"

"None of my Pokémon want to fight a friend of Bobby's…and besides, it wouldn't be right…"

"I understand. Well I was wondering if you'd like to take a Pokémon…Poison against Poison may just help you out…"

A female Nidoran popped its tiny head on the screen. It's cute ears and whiskers twitched around, as it looked very happy to see Samantha…

Samantha smiled…she recalled that day she took an alternate road…one that would take her to the toughest Gym Battle of her life…in a lesser known city, by the name of Star City…

Samantha of Star City pressed her back against the chain-linked fence up on the roof of the tower in Star City. She admired the sun set from her great vantage point up on the open roof gym. Her two Pokémon were around the gym, somewhere, though the Star City Gym leader need not know where. When she called for them, they'll be by her side.

The Gym leader sighed, raising her right hand and opening the fist. Slowly, a small fireball appeared on the hand, not burning her whatsoever. She closed her eyes, and exhaled.

A dinging sound from the elevator alerted her of another challenger. Instinctively, Sam closed her hand, dissipating the fireball though not burning her hand. She glanced up at the elevator door, three trainers stepping out. One had a Bulbasaur by her side, a peculiar Bulbasaur, a totally green one. Another had a Growlithe by his side.

"The rest must be in Poké Balls," Sam thought, standing up, brushing the dust off her pants, and then heading over to the field.

"I take it you've come for the badge," Sam asked the other three trainers.

"Just me…" the female trainer in the lead spoke. Sam nodded.

"Spark, Hydra, we got company!" Sam shouted out. Her voice echoed throughout the open-air arena. In a matter of seconds, a Growlithe and Squirtle came running to her side.

"Well, what do you know, she's got a Growlithe too…" Tony mused, glancing down Blaze.

"This will be a two-on-two battle!" Sam shouted across the battlefield, littered with rocky terrain. "And may I have the pleasure of your name?"

"Samantha!" Samantha yelled out, stepping into the designated area. Sam was a bit surprised with the similarities in name.

"Hey, she's got your name," Hydra joked. Sam shrugged, stepping into her own area.

"You want to take the first round?" Sam asked the Squirtle. Hydra grinned, stepping into the arena.

"That Squirtle is pretty confident," Kat commented, pulling a bit closer to Tony. The cold air wasn't doing her justice.

"Yeah, for someone who knows you have a Bulbasaur, that Pokémon is pretty confident," Tony added.

"Doesn't matter to me," Samantha replied, unclipping a Poké Ball from her belt. "Go, Julie!"

The Pikachu appeared from her ball, stretching her arms, also showing an air of confidence.

"_This_ is challenge?" the Pikachu huffed, indicating the Squirtle across the way. "Puh-lease..."

"I'd watch that mouth of yours," Hydra grunted, 'rolling up his sleeves' in preparation to fight.

"Knock it off!" Sam shouted, silencing the two Pokémon. "Save the energy for battling."

"Alright...." both Pokémon responded, though Julie was promptly surprised that Sam was able to understand her. "Whenever you're ready," Sam told her opponent. Samantha nodded.

"Julie, take your best shot! Thunderbolt!" The Pikachu nodded, leaping into the air, raining down bolts of electricity at the Squirtle.

"Knock her down, Hydro Pump!" Sam ordered Hydra. The Squirtle fired a ball of liquid back at the Pikachu. Both attacks impacted at the same time, frying Hydra at one end, slamming Julie through the air and onto the ground on the other. Both Pokémon were far from being bested though.

"Catch him off-guard! Quick Attack!" Samantha commanded. The Pikachu dashed towards the Squirtle, electricity charging in her sacs.

"Ice Beam the ground!" Sam countered. Hydra nodded, making a path of ice in front of Julie. The Pikachu took one step on it and began to slip and slide, little jolts of electricity spraying wildly as the Pokémon tried to regain her balance.

"Hydro Pump!" Sam commanded once more. The Pikachu continued to slip and slide, making her an easy target on the ice. The ball of water hit home, sending her back towards the beginning of the ice path. Even so, Julie persisted, standing back up.

"Julie...you can't fight anymore," Samantha spoke softly. The Pikachu gave her a "thumbs up" sign, turning back to the Squirtle.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore then you are now..." Hydra told the Pikachu, lowering his guard.

"I don't need your sympathy!" Julie shouted, unleashing a full force Thunderbolt at Hydra.

"Julie!" Samantha exclaimed, but it was too late, the bolts were already all over Hydra.

"Hydra, quick, _Water Shield_!" Sam ordered. As commanded, a shield of pure water surrounded the Pokémon. Lightning lashed against the barrier, only to be absorbed into it.

Samantha recalled her Pokémon before Julie could attack again. The challenger and her two friends were surprised with the Light Screen like attack Hydra unleashed at the last minute.

"I'm so sorry!" Samantha apologized when regaining her composure. "She impulsive when it comes to fighting…I hope she didn't hurt your Pokémon…"

"Nope, not at all…" Hydra answered, walking back towards his trainer.

"He said not at all," Sam translated. Samantha blinked a few times, as did her companions. It was a surprise to see a Water Shield, but also a surprise to see that this Gym Leader understood her Pokémon. "Spark, go ahead," Sam told the Growlithe. The Pokémon trotted onto the arena, awaiting Samantha's next battler.

"Okay then…Joelle, he's yours!" Samantha shouted, tossing the Poké Ball onto the playing field. A Misdreavus was revealed. "Shadow Ball!"

Spark sat back and took the hit, holding his ground. The purple ball did little more then annoy the strong Growlithe. Spark didn't even seem fazed by the attack.

"Oh my…that's got to be a really high level Growlithe," Samantha thought. "Try a Night Shade!"

The Misdreavus launched the telepathic attack of purple energy, surrounding the Spark with Ghost power. Nevertheless, Spark held his ground, damaged by the attack, but far from being out.

"Quick before he fights back, CONFUSE RAY!" Samantha ordered.

"Spark, Flamethrower, full power!" Sam commanded. Spark nodded, biding back his fire all this time until now.

The stream of fire engulfed the Misdreavus completely, surprising everyone at the size of the attack. The size of the flames could engulf a large adult human, let alone this small Ghost Pokémon.

"That's nothing, Blaze…we both already know you can do that…if not better…" Tony muttered, watching the attack go on for a full minute. When the flames finally faded, Joelle fell to the ground, out cold. Samantha recalled Joelle, surprised at how easily she had been defeated…her very first loss.

"I guess…I guess I need to do a lot more training…" Samantha spoke softly, disappointed. Sam giggled lightly.

"Not to sound cocky or anything, but not many trainers can match up to my Pokémon," Sam told the girl with the same name. "My Pokémon…they're special…very special." Sam knelt down, patting each Pokémon under the chin. "You are an excellent trainer though."

"Thanks…" Samantha answered, not very encouraged by those words. Sam sighed, thinking. She then took something from her pocket.

"Tell you what," the Gym Leader spoke. "There's a female Nidoran in the Pokémon Center at the base of this tower who has no trainer. Her last trainer abandoned her…so, she needs another one."

"Are...are you sure?" Samantha looked up, surprised by the offer.

"Yeah, of course, you seem like a passionate trainer," Sam replied. "Her name is Yian." Sam took the item out of her pocket. "Oh, and catch!" Sam tossed a very familiar blue-green rock at Samantha. The trainer caught it, admiring the beauty of the shining stone. "That's a Moon Stone. I guess know what it can be used for." Samantha nodded.

"Thank you, Sam," the trainer spoke. The Gym Leader nodded, stretching her arms out and headed towards the chain-link fence again. Samantha smiled, turning around and going to leave. For a moment, she turned back to watch Sam, and for a split second, she though she saw flames over the Gym Leader's hand.

"I must be imagining things," Samantha huffed, following the other two back towards the elevator.

"There's something really…really…different about that girl…"

"Well Samantha what do you say? Should I send you Yian?" Professor Oak ruined Samantha's flashback.

Samantha looked at the young Nidoran on the screen. As cute as it was, it would serve as a constant reminder of Samantha's first loss. Someday, she would return to Star City and challenge that strange girl Sam again…someday…

"Okay Professor, send her over!"

"Splendid! Hear that Yian? You're going back to Samantha!"

"Nee-Nay!" Yian squealed in delight as the professor recalled her to her Poké Ball.

"Prepare for transfer…"

Within seconds, Yian's Poké Ball was before Samantha, in the teleportation device.

She picked up the Poké Ball and held it up to the screen nodding in affirmation.

"Well I wish you luck, Samantha. But now it's time for my 3 hour chore…"

"Three hours? What takes that long, Professor?"

Professor Oak grunted picking up a huge pail of food…"Why, feeding Ash's Snorlax, of course…"

With that, the screen went blank. Samantha giggled, and hung up her end of the phone.

"Hmmm…I remember Ash. Guess he's still a lazy kid after all…"

Samantha went over to join Tony and Kat for their continental breakfast. Today, would be a very big day, indeed…


	21. "Poison Control"

**Chapter 21**

"$2.50 is your change...thank you!" the attendant smiled, and handed Samantha two tickets:  
  
_**SAFARI ZONE  
ADMIT ONE**_  
  
Tony walked over to Samantha with a puzzled look across his face. "Are you sure you want us to go to the Safari Zone? You want to battle Koga, without our moral support?"  
  
Blaze tugged on Samantha's pant leg, and gave her that puppy-dog look she couldn't stand.  
  
"It's okay Tony...I'll do just fine. Don't worry Blaze. I'm sorry to ditch you two, but after that loss in my last Gym Battle, I have to prove something to myself. I hope you understand."  
  
Kat smiled and nodded. She grabbed Tony by the hand, and ran towards to door. They yelled out their final good lucks to Samantha, before departing from the center.

Fuchsia Gym had to be one of the most impressive places Samantha had ever seen. It looked more like a karate dojo, then a Pokémon Gym. Samantha knew that inside this imposing building, she would face the Poison-Loving Koga, one of the most feared Gym Leaders of them all.  
  
"This is it Bobby. Ready?"  
  
"Bulbasaur!"  
  
A strange place indeed, that Fuchsia Gym. Invisible walls? Trap doors? It wasn't easy finding the area you actually did battle.  
  
"What a ridiculous place, Bobby! I wanted a battle, not a ticket to the fun house! What a sham!"  
  
"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" Bobby added. He was quite ticked off too.  
  
Unbeknownst to Samantha, a shadowy figure had been watching her trample through the gym the entire time, from high above.  
  
"SO! My Gym is a 'Ridiculous Fun House', is it?" a voice boomed out from seemingly nowhere.  
  
"That's right! There's no point to it all!" Samantha shouted not realizing that she had no idea who she was addressing.  
  
"For your information young lady, patience is the key to victory in all Pokémon battles." The voice responded.  
  
"That may be true, but I can go to another Gym where they don't play with your head just for a rise! C'mon Bobby, let's get out of here! Koga, you have a lot to learn."  
  
"Ha...fwahahaha...ha...ha...ha!"  
  
Koga appeared in a cloud of smoke. He appeared right in front of the would- be challenger, freezing her in her tracks.  
  
"What ever is the hurry, little one? I'm just dying for you to show me what I have to learn..." Koga said with a grin.  
  
"I meant..."  
  
"YOU think you can teach me about Pokémon?" Koga interrupted.  
  
"I may not know more, but I can still show you a thing or two!" Samantha said not changing her expression.  
  
"Hmmm...intriguing...very well. Let us go to the battle area." Koga said amused.  
  
After minutes of walking, Koga lead Samantha to the battle area. Standing in the center of the area, were 12 or so women.  
  
"This smart-mouth girl has insulted our gym! It's time to teach her what's for! Time to battle!" Koga declared.  
  
"Okay Koga, bring it on! I'm not afraid of you!" Samantha said.  
  
"Oh, ho! You are not going to be fighting me. You obviously haven't heard, have you? I am one of the Elite Four. The new Gym Leader here is my daughter Janine. She'll be glad to face you...that is...if you can FIND her! Right, Janine?"  
  
Samantha looked up and just now realized that every girl was dressed identically. From their hairstyle, to their eye color, to their attire, not one difference!  
  
"If you can choose the correct Janine, I will forgive you for your rude comments towards our gym, and I will let you compete for the Soulbadge." Koga challenged Samantha's brainpower.  
  
As unfair as that sounded, Samantha shrugged and overlooked the sea of identical women.  
  
"Bulbasaur!" Bobby encouraged her.  
  
All at once, Samantha pointed at one young lady. "It's her!"  
  
The woman she singled out appeared in absolute shock.  
  
"But...how did you know? How were you so sure?" Janine asked surprised.  
  
"I don't know...I just...did..." Samantha said quietly. "It's just, you looked the most sure of yourself. That, and you have Koga's eyes..."  
  
Koga was silently impressed. His stony face did little to communicate this fact.  
  
"Very well young Samantha, you may battle my daughter. A two on two battle. I expect this to be an excellent fight, understand?"  
  
"Yes sir" Samantha said.  
  
"Yes father..." her opponent replied.

Janine and Samantha stood adjacent from each other, in the designated battle boxes.  
  
"Let this battle begin!" Koga shouted from the referee square.  
  
"Go for it Ariados!" Janine tossed her first Poké Ball onto the floor.

_Ariados. The Long Leg Pokémon.  
Approach with caution, as it is extremely poisonous._

"A great fight, huh Koga? Well then that's your cue Julie!" Samantha tossed Julie's Poké Ball onto the floor.  
  
Julie stretched her arms out, and placed the Light Ball she had been holding on the ground at Samantha's feet. Julie gave a yawn, and looked over at Ariados.  
  
Janine smiled wickedly, "All too easy, girl! SPIDER WEB!"  
  
Ariados launched a web, which completely missed Julie. The web formed a wall between the Pikachu, and her trainer.  
  
"What's the point of this?" Samantha said testing the durability of the web.  
  
"Easy. Your Pikachu just has one less option", Koga said glaring into Samantha's eyes, "ESCAPE!"  
  
"Pika? Pika-pi! Pikachu!" Julie cried frantically.  
  
"Stop worrying Julie! Escape shouldn't even be on your mind right now!" Samantha calmly relayed to her Pikachu.  
  
"Pika!" Samantha was right! No way was she going to lose to a dumb spider!  
  
"SLUDGE BOMB!" Janine ordered.  
  
"AGILITY!" Samantha replied.  
  
Ariados launched the raunchy ball of goop at Julie, but her agility easily allowed her to dodge the attack.  
  
"STRING-SHOT, Ariados!"  
  
"Oh no you don't Julie, QUICK ATTACK!"  
  
Before Ariados could even thing about slowing down Samantha's prized fighter, Julie slammed headlong right into it!  
  
"You want to play dirty, Samantha? Fine. Use your DOUBLE TEAM, Ariados!"  
  
Ariados glared at Julie. It began to multiply before her very eyes. Where only one Ariados once stood, 5 were now present!  
  
"Pika?" Julie screamed desperately confused.  
  
Samantha had to think fast...Aha!  
  
"Julie, THUNDERBOLT! Just shoot all 5 of them in a line!" Samantha shouted.  
  
Before Julie could gather the electricity necessary for the attack, the REAL Ariados slammed into Julie with a powerful DOUBLE-EDGE attack!  
  
As Julie struggled to her feet, Samantha got another idea!  
  
"Why didn't I think about this before? Julie, use _your_ DOUBLE TEAM!" Samantha smiled.  
  
"Pikaa!" Julie shouted happily, as she split up into an illusion of 5 Pikachu.  
  
Koga watched in stone silence. Even more impressed with Samantha's ability to think on her feet. The field became an all out 5 on 5 brawl! Pikachu and Ariados everywhere going at it!  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Janine cried.  
  
"I know..." Samantha agreed.  
  
They watched the fake Pokémon tussle. All of the sudden, a single Pikachu had finally got a headlock on something solid! Janine barely had time to gasp, before Samantha called the next move.  
  
"THUNDER!" Samantha smiled.  
  
"Pee-kaa—chooooooo!" Julie screamed.  
  
The REAL Julie connected with the REAL Ariados. The spider Pokémon glowed with electrical current, before collapsing to the ground!  
  
"Ariados is unable to continue, the Pikachu wins!" Koga declared.  
  
Janine growled as she recalled her Ariados. "Okay, try this!"  
  
The Poké Ball opened from Janine's hand, revealing her next Pokémon.  
  
"Muuuk!"  
  
"Be careful Julie!" Samantha pleaded.  
  
Julie stared down the Muk. Whew! Did he really smell! It was terrible!  
  
"THUNDERBOLT, Julie!"  
  
"ACID AROMOR, Muk!"  
  
Before Julie's powerful attack could reach the Muk, the living sludge melted away into green goo on the ground.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Now Muk! Pound!"  
  
Muk appeared right behind Julie, and slammed down hard onto her head. Julie's eyes glazed over, and she had had enough.  
  
"The Pikachu is unable to battle, victory to Muk!" Koga declared.  
  
Samantha recalled Julie to her Poké Ball. What Pokémon should she use next? Bobby was tough, but Grass-types don't like poison. Cubone had the type advantage, but that Muk was way more experienced than Samantha's little Cubone. Lianne was short when it came to defense, and Joelle hadn't had much time to train with Samantha since Star City.  
  
What about Yian? Obviously that Muk packed a punch, but Yian was far quicker than it. Plus, she had a better chance of withstanding any of the Poison-Type attacks the Muk might know...  
  
Samantha took a deep breath, "What have I got to lose? Go for it Yian!"  
  
The Female Nidoran yawned, and looked at the Muk. Yian stuck her tail up in the air, as if to taunt the pile of living sludge.  
  
"Easy! Muk, SLUDGE BOMB it!" Janine commanded.  
  
"Yian! DEFENSE CURL!"  
  
Yian rolled up into a little ball, forcing Muk's attack to sail wide of its intended target.  
  
"Your turn Yian! BODY SLAM!"  
  
Yian popped out of the ball, and agilely onto her feet. She rushed at the Muk quickly, and slammed it right between its eyes. It worked! Muk actually felt it!  
  
"While it's stunned! FURY SWIPES Yian!"  
  
Yian dawned her razor-sharp claws and leapt onto the dazed Muk. She relentlessly hacked away, not letting up on the Muk at all.  
  
Janine was frantic, "ACID ARMOR!"  
  
"Oh no you don't Janine," Samantha sighed, "QUICK ATTACK!"  
  
Before Muk completely dissolved, Yian slammed into its exposed head with full force. Muk just stood there, as it dissolved into a stationary pile of sludge.  
  
"Muk is out of the match. Victory and match to Samantha!" Koga declared.

Samantha shook hands with the second member of the Elite Four. "This is my phone number. If you ever need any help, don't hesitate young one. You are truly wise beyond your years." Koga smiled.  
  
Wow! His number! His praise! What an honor!  
  
"I know I'll see you again..."  
  
"...In the Pokémon League competition." Samantha finished Koga's sentence.  
  
Koga nodded, "I have a feeling you are going to do great there. Oh I've been meaning to ask you, is that Gloom yours? I count 6 Poké Balls, but 7 Pokémon."  
  
"Not exactly..."  
  
"Hmmm...I'm afraid you'll need to speak with Nurse Joy about that Gloom. You're breaking a rule right now as it is."  
  
"Okay Koga, will do. Aren't we forgetting something?"  
  
"Janine!" Koga shouted, "I believe you owe Samantha a Soulbadge."  
  
Janine grimaced angrily. She then held out her hand, and bowed her head... 


	22. "A Gloom-y Wedding"

**Chapter 22**

"Let's go find Tony and Kat, you three..."  
  
By "you three", Samantha meant Bobby, that Gloom, and Yian. Yian was out of her Poké Ball, was because today was her day! She had defeated Janine's Muk, and proudly sported a brand new collar around her neck. On the collar, Samantha's newly won Soulbadge.  
  
"I have to admit Yian, that was excellent for your very first battle. We were poetry in motion, like I had known you forever..."  
  
"Nay! Nee-Nee-Nay!" Yian smiled back at her new, but better trainer.  
  
"Saur!" Bobby called tugging on at his trainer's pant leg.  
  
"You like your new friend Bobby, so I guess it's my responsibility as your trainer to see that she can stay with us."  
  
"Gloom!" Gloom shuddered at the thought of being captured.  
  
Samantha sighed...this WAS going to be rough indeed. "Chansey!"  
  
"Blissey!"  
  
"The Pokémon League hearing is now in session!" announced Officer Jenny.  
  
"Thank you Jenny" smiled Nurse Joy. "Now Samantha what seems to be your problem?"  
  
Bobby stood in front of the Gloom as though he was protecting her from danger. Samantha gave a feign smile to her rare Bulbasaur, and took a deep breath.  
  
"About 2 days ago, we were walking to coastal route from Vermillion City to Fuchsia City. On the way, we met this Gloom here. My Bulbasaur had been depressed, but this Gloom has been cheering him up lately. I was wondering if there was a I way I might keep it..."  
  
"Haven't you tried to capture it?" Nurse Joy asked.  
  
"Every time I even pick up an empty Poké Ball, it shudders and cries. I'm afraid a Pokémon that doesn't trust me would make much of a teammate. Plus my Bobby there may get pretty mad." Samantha frowned.  
  
"Why not just trade out then Sam?" Nurse joy asked next.  
  
"If I do that, then I am stuck pretty much with a team of 5 Pokémon. It'd be unfair in my quest to win badges."  
  
Nurse Joy smiled. At least Samantha's intentions were noble. She then looked over at Booby so faithfully protecting his Gloom friend. Without much hesitation at all, Nurse Joy made her decision.  
  
"Here Samantha, place this silver bracelet on Gloom's wrist." Nurse Joy said giving it to Samantha.  
  
"Okay, but why?"  
  
"This bracelet tells everyone that this Gloom belongs to your Bulbasaur. Such a relationship is allowed, but highly uncommon. You can now have 7 Pokémon at a time, but you can absolutely never trade out Bobby or his Gloom. Do you understand young lady?"  
  
Samantha was still a little taken a-back by Joy's decision. 7 Pokémon? Wow!  
  
"Y-Yes Nurse Joy, ma'am!"  
  
"I hereby dismiss this matter. Be responsible and compassionate for them Sam, ok?"  
  
Samantha smiled and gave a thumbs up, as she, Bobby, and "his" Gloom left the room... 

"Will Tony and Kat please report to the front gate? Your time has expired..." the PA called out.  
  
Tony extended his hand to Kat, who was on the ground crying. She had come SO close to catching that Chansey!  
  
"It's ok Kat, we both did pretty rotten here. See?" Tony said holding up a single Safari Ball.  
  
"Well at least you got a good one!" Kat smiled.  
  
"Can't wait to show Sam!" Tony smiled back.  
  
Kat stood up, and kissed Tony on the cheek. Tony smiled, took her hand, and they headed for the exit.

"Wonder where she is. She told us to meet her here" Kat asked worried.  
  
10 minutes had gone by, when a Bulbasaur, a Gloom, and a Female Nidoran cam into sight.  
  
"Heeeey!" Samantha happily shouted.  
  
"Sam! Wow, look at Yian, Kat! Guess we know who won that gym battle!" Tony laughed.  
  
"Yeah congrats Sam!" Kat chimed in.  
  
"Well, it was all thanks to Yian!" Samantha said hoisting her Nidoran high.  
  
Kat's happy gaze was averted to Bobby calmly sitting next to the Gloom. Kat stared at the silver bracelet on Gloom's wrist. "Hey what is that?"  
  
"Oh that just means that Gloom belongs to Bobby, or something..."  
  
"Sort of like a Pokémon wedding..." Tony smiled patting Blaze on the head.  
  
"How cute..." Kat said grinning at Tony.  
  
Samantha and Kat shared a good laugh, at the expense of Tony's obvious blushing.


	23. "Patch Work"

**Chapter 23**

"Awww...do we really have to go to Saffron now Sam?" Kat pleaded.  
  
"Sorry Kat, it's been 2 months you know. We promised Duplinka we'd have you home by now..."  
  
Kat looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"Cheer up Kat. I'm sure your folks will like Tony, and all the Pokémon you've captured."  
  
Unbeknownst to the trio of trainers, a shadowy figure was watching them in the tree above them. Blaze's ears twitched to the sense that someone was watching them...  
  
"Growlithe!" Blaze growled, snarling up the tree.  
  
"Bulba!" Bobby joined in sensing something was wrong too.  
  
"Bobby, wha..." Samantha began to say.  
  
"Who's there Blaze?" Tony said, much wiser to his Pokémon's thinking.  
  
"The figure jumped out of the tree, and landed on the ground with a grunt. He was a boy, about 13 or 14 years of age. He wore a t-shirt with a big red "R" on it. His jeans were torn, and there was a cap atop his head, concealing any hair he may have had.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Samantha asked startled.  
  
The boy smiled, and gritted his teeth. He calmly replied, "I'm here to take possession of ALL of your Pokémon..."  
  
"In your dreams! Who the hell do you think you are anyway?" Tony demanded.  
  
**"To incur destruction,  
To annihilate peace,  
To obscure love and honesty's evils in darkness.  
I am a Rocket, and this is my duty.  
A dark tomorrow awaits all!"**  
  
"Team Rocket?!" Kat gasped.  
  
Tony collected himself much quicker than his girlfriend.  
  
"Girls, there is only one of him, and three of us! He can't seriously be that much of a problem!"  
  
"Oh yeah gelled-hair boy? Try me." Patch grinned.  
  
Tony growled, "Kick his ass Blaze!"  
  
Blaze leapt in front of his trainer, and barred his sharp teeth.  
  
Patch shrugged, "Teach him what happens when they mess with Team Rocket! Go Golbat!"  
  
With that, Golbat came out of its Poké Ball.  
  
"Blaze, TAKE DOWN!"  
  
"Golbat...CONFUSE RAY!"  
  
Before Blaze could connect with Golbat, a blinding flash of light stunned him long enough for Patch to make his next move.  
  
"WING ATTACK!"  
  
Golbat extended his wing, and smacked Blaze so hard, that he was sent halfway across the path they were walking on.  
  
"Anybody else?" Patch evilly laughed.  
  
"Right here smart-alec!" Samantha said stepping forward.  
  
Patch looked at the young teenage girl that stood before him. He was unimpressed by her size or physical appearance.  
  
"Very cute. But you don't look very tough. Get her Sneasel!"  
  
Samantha opened her Pokédex: 

_"Sneasel. The Sharp Claws Pokémon.  
Rarely seen, these Dark-Type Pokémon  
Have very short tempers, and are very dangerous."_

Patch looked Samantha square in her eyes when her Pokédex finished reading. "It's not too late you know. You can surrender now peacefully, or I can let Sneasel have an early supper today."  
  
"Oh yeah you jerk? Show him what we do to bullies, Bobby!"  
  
"You must be a pretty bad trainer to send a Grass-Type out against an Ice- Type" Patch grinned.  
  
"Dark-Type, Ice-Type...make up your mind!"  
  
"Ha! Sneasel, FAINT ATTACK!"  
  
Sneasel flew at Bobby with its lightning speed. It slammed into Bobby hard, sending him to the ground with authority. Gloom looked on with deep concern.  
  
"This is way too easy! ICE BEAM!"  
  
Sneasel held out one of its sharp claws, and fired a chilly beam right towards Bobby...  
  
"Bobby you can stop it! WATER GUN!"  
  
"Sam, No! Don't do it!" Tony screamed out.  
  
But it was too late. Bobby pressed his lips together, and fired his only water attack. The WATER GUN connected with the ICE BEAM and created a wall of solid Ice between Bobby and Sneasel. Patch and his Sneasel both stood in awe. You just didn't see that everyday!  
  
"What's wrong Tony? Bobby stopped it, didn't he?" Samantha said proudly.  
  
"Not that! You just showed him what Bobby can do! He'll want him even more now!" Tony explained.  
  
"Right about that Slick!" Patch smiled, "The Boss would love to have something like that!"  
  
"You're never getting Bobby!" Samantha screamed out, not finding that remark at all funny.  
  
"Easier for you to say girl. Sneasel, THIEF attack!" Patch commanded pointing at Bobby.  
  
Sneasel once again flew at Bobby with incredible speed. All of the sudden, Gloom leapt directly in front of Bobby. Bobby let out a small gasp, as "his Gloom" stood in front of his attacker. Gloom's bulb was radiantly glowing. Neither Patch nor Sneasel had any time to reacted, before a huge beam of light exploded out of Gloom's bulb. Both Patch and Sneasel were completely engulfed in the attack. When the light show was over, both Patch and Sneasel were on the ground badly hurt.  
  
"Wow! A SOLARBEAM!" Kat marveled.  
  
Patch struggled to his feet slowly. "You're lucky! Don't even kid yourself into thinking you've gotten away with this. We'll meet again, and it will be a completely different story!"  
  
Patch recalled Sneasel, and ran off hastily.  
  
"Gloom...you...you saved Bobby..." Samantha said with deep thanks in her voice.  
  
"Glooom!" Gloom smiled.  
  
Gloom walked away from Samantha, and over to Bobby. The two of them just stood there staring at each other.  
  
"Oh brother, and I though Tony and Kat were bad..." Samantha grinned.  
  
Samantha laughed as Kat chased her angrily. The three trainers and their Pokémon could all see magnificent Saffron City on the horizon. 


	24. "A Whole New Adventure"

**Chapter 24**

"Here you are Samantha. Your Pokémon are fully recovered. Enjoy your stay at Saffron City" Nurse Joy smiled politely.

It was a clear September morning. Samantha called to Kat, who was sharing a long, very passionate kiss with Tony, "Ready Kat?"

Kat could only frown.

"Come on now! You're tougher than that! Take a deep breath. You have to face the music sometime. Let's just get this done and over with. Everything will be OK, I promise." Samantha reassured her friend.

"H-Hello?" Kat managed to say as she opened the door to her house.

The house was completely dead. Kat's mother and father must have gone out for lunch today. The house was still as Kat's voice echoed off the walls, "Anybody here? It's me, Kat…"

Suddenly rapid footsteps were heard running down the stairs with great speed. A pinkish figure emerged soon emerged from the darkness.

"Blissey! Bliss, Blissey!"

Kat laughed as the family Pokémon happily tackled her to the floor.

"Ha ha! Come on Blissey! Knock it off! Ha Ha Ha!"

Samantha entered the house to find Kat on the floor being hugged by her family's first Pokémon.

"Hmmm what is that?" Samantha inquired pulling out her Pokédex.

_"Blissey. The Happiness Pokémon.  
This evolved form of Chansey,  
is extremely friendly, and its happiness  
can be extremely contagious."_

Tony walked in next, a bit uneasily. Blaze as always followed close behind him cautiously.

"See? Blissey sensed that Kat was upset, so she's trying extra hard to cheer her up." Tony noted.

"No honey, she just really missed me," Kat said standing up. "But I do feel WAY better!"

"I'm glad Kat, but where are your parents?" Tony asked.

"I have no idea…"

Samantha was standing in the corner ignoring everything going on around her. In her hand was Blaze's broken Poké Ball.

"Hey Tony, Kat…I'm going to see my dad now. I'll come back when the Poké Ball is fixed."

As she made her way though the humongous city, Samantha was struck by the thoughts and feelings that she had made every attempt to avoid. Try as she might, she couldn't help but feel that is was good-bye to Tony and Kat. Who knew that a few months ago, a young girl that went around imitating people, had matured into a beautiful young woman with quite the talent for training Pokémon.

At that moment, it hit Samantha how much she too has changed since the start of this Pokémon quest. Going from a lonely house-girl, to a Pokémon trainer. The day Bobby floated into her life…her first capture, and the toughest Pikachu that had ever lived…the first Gym Match, and Bobby's special ability.

"We've been through a whole lot in a year's time, haven't we Bobby?" Samantha said picking up Bobby, then "his" Gloom. She gave the both of them a big hug, and held them close to her.

"Mistress Sabrina, what troubles you?"

Sabrina's eyes were glowing blue with psychic energy. Her serious expressions did not take away from her beauty. "I sense a powerful trainer in Saffron City…"

Her underling looked confused, "Will she come against you?"

Sabrina pushed her long, black hair back, and closed her eyes in deep concentration.

After a moment, Sabrina had the answer to it, "No…no she will not. For this reason, I feel somewhat…fortunate…"

Coming from Sabrina, any compliment was rare, but self-doubt?

"Mistress, why is that" her servant asked morbidly.

"Because, she is a destined trainer. One day, she will be the best of them all. Perhaps she will be the strongest Pokémon trainer in the world, but one thing is for certain. Meeting her, even through my visions…has been an honor…"

"Welcome to Silph Co. May I help you young lady?" the receptionist asked

"Yes ma'am, I'm here to see my father, Kurt." Samantha replied.

After a few moments of sitting in the waiting room, Samantha's father came running up to his daughter.

"Samantha! Goodness you've grown!" Kurt said hugging his eldest daughter.

"I missed you too Dad," Samantha said looking up at her father.

Kurt looked at his daughter. How much she had grown in one year's time! One sad fact about Pokémon training is it begins at the age where parents should be watching their little girls grow into beautiful young women. Kurt quickly collected his thoughts, "So what brings you to Saffron?"

Samantha reached into her satchel, and pulled out Blaze's Poké Ball. She dusted it off and handed it to her father. "I have this friend Tony, this Poké Ball won't take in his Growlithe anymore. I was wondering if you could repair it Daddy…"

Kurt examined every aspect of the Poké Ball carefully. He then frowned, and handed the ball back to his daughter, "I'm sorry Samantha, I can't. Only one person could fix that problem, and that would be your grandfather, Kurt."

Samantha was taken aback. Her grandfather lived in Azalea Town…and that was all the way in Johto!

"Dad! That's so far away! It would take a long hike up the Indigo Mountain range just to get to Johto!"

Kurt smiled, and reached into his pocket. "Those days are long over. Here take this. It is a ticket for the new Magnet Train. It was just built. It will take you from Saffron City to Goldenrod City in Johto. From there, it's a short walk to Azalea Town."

Samantha smiled at this fortunate turn of events. "Thank you Daddy!"

"My pleasure, Samantha. I have to get back to work. Come back and visit anytime. You take care of her now Bobby, you hear?"

"Bulbasaur!"

"WHAT?" Kat screamed.

Samantha ignored her friend's disbelief and continued packing supplies into her satchel. Tony was in the adjacent room, talking to Kat's mother. Blaze sat at Samantha's feet with Bobby and his Gloom staring at her with a saddened look on his face.

"My parents won't let me go to Johto! You just have to stay Sammie!" Kat cried.

"Listen Ms. Copycat…we all need to do what needs to be done. The winds of fate have called me to Johto, and that is where I must go." Samantha said.

"I…understand…"

"So, dry those tears. You and Tony can come see me off, OK?"

"ALL ABOARD!"

Kat and Tony gave Samantha a long group hug. Samantha did her best to disguise her feelings, and finished collecting her things for the trip. As Samantha started heading towards the train, Tony winced painfully. All of the sudden, he grabbed Samantha's arm.

"Sam…I…I want you to take Blaze with you!" Tony said out of nowhere.

"WHAT?" Samantha asked surprised at that statement.

"I'm staying here with Kat. I know we'd both feel a whole lot better if Blaze were there protecting you."

"Tony…are you sure?" Samantha asked touched.

"Growlithe!"

"I've said my good-byes. Blaze will protect you well. Just you'd better not stay away for too long. I'm going to miss him a lot."

"Oh Tony, you know I'll take great care of him!"

The three shared a group hug for the final time. Samantha smiled, and stepped onto the train.

"Come on Blaze!"

"Growlithe!" he barked running to join Gloom and Bobby by Samantha's side

The doors shut behind Samantha, Bobby, his Gloom, and Blaze. The train's engines whirred electronically, and it started to move westward. The sunlight from the setting sun highlighted Samantha's figure through the windows. All that was visible was Samantha's silhouette…it seemed almost divine.

Kat and Tony waved as the train sped off. When the doors opened, Samantha would be in a whole new world…with a brand new adventure awaiting her.

**END OF BOOK 1**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

_"Call it irony, call it coincidence…  
I finished Book #1 on September 11, 2001  
at around 9 AM that morning, while I sat  
unknowingly in my class.  
Lest Americans never forget that terrible day  
when evil terrorists felt it necessary to take  
the lives of thousands of innocent people.  
I was 19 years old on that day, but the images   
on that date will haunt me for the rest of my   
existence in this mortal world."_

(Hope that doesn't stop you from reading Book #2:  
"The Living Legend")


End file.
